Dirty Little Secrets
by Foxbear
Summary: The Autobots are forced to come to grips with the foulest aspects of human nature as a darkness from Miko's past threatens to reclaim her and destroy the other humans in the process. NOT slash, some physical violence and refrences to past bad things.
1. Bloodstains

**Dirty Little Secrets 1**

Bloodstains

A Transformers Prime Fanfiction

**:Warning:** Violence and sexual themes

Jack frowned at the square of white terrycloth thoughtfully as he reached under the sink for another to dry his hands. The supplies Fowler provided them with were certainly not extravagant but they were not cheap enough to draw blood. Nevertheless the red stains were undeniably just that. The young man tossed the dirty cloth in the laundry hamper and strode out of the bathroom.

He made a beeline for the human's living area and took the stairs three at a time. Raf was working away at his laptop and Miko was curled up in a tight ball on the couch. The raven haired youth walked over to the younger boy and rested a hand lightly on his shoulder. A small hand came up and briefly griped Jack's before returning absently to the keyboard.

"Hey Raf? Did you hurt yourself today? Enough to bleed?"

The brown eyed boy glanced up at Jack and blinked in surprise.

"No, why?"

"Are you sure?"

Rafael extended his hands and examined them carefully. There were a few old scratches but otherwise they were fine. The boy then proceeded to give himself a quick onceover. Like most small boys minor leaks were of no consequence to Raf and soon forgotten, therefore he had to check to answer Jack honestly.

"Yep, no blood."

The discussion over, the boy returned to his project.

Jack strolled over to the couch and casually rested his elbows on the back. The girl was curled up with her back to him, her pink fringed odango bobbing slightly as she shifted this way or that. Jack felt a sense of peace well up in him as he stared down at her. She looked so innocent and much younger than fifteen when asleep. He mused over the life she must have led; the sheltered only daughter of a middle-class Tokyo couple, her attempts at rebellion just barely making it into uncomfortable territory, a girl who had never known want or danger until she met the Autobots. A phrase he had once heard his mother use to describe the innocent ran through his mind. He gently ran the tips of his fingers over her hair reveling in the connection he shared with the girl, so different from himself.

"You are precious sister," the young man murmured happily, his original purpose forgotten.

The slim Asian muttered something in her sleep and rolled over on her back, turning her face to the youth above her. A hiss of surprise escaped Jack. The girl had both hands clenched tightly at her chin and red seeped down her fingers from where her teeth dug into them. Half healed gouges indicated this had been going on for a while and her normally immaculate fingernails were gnawed to stubs. A soft whimper broke Jack out of his shock.

"Miko," he called out softly giving her shoulder a shake. "Hey, wake up. You're having a bad dream."

He felt the muscles under his hand stiffen suddenly and her eyes snapped open so wide he could see their whites. The girl seemed to focus on something behind him and she started trembling. Her mouth opened and a strange high pitched scream erupted. Jack jerked his hand back in shock.

"Miko!" Bulkhead hollered as he came pounding over from across the silo. "Jack! What did you do to her?"

"Nothing! I just woke her up because she was in the middle of a bad dream."

Meanwhile the girl had rolled onto the floor and was crouching against the couch arm, breathing heavily. Bulkhead leaned as far over the railing as he could and extended his servos out to her.

"Miko," he called out gently. "Are you okay?"

"Fine!" she gasped out shaking her head violently. "I'm just fine."

Jack frowned at the obvious lie but ignored it in favor of moving forward to comfort the girl. He crouched down beside her and gave a warm smile.

"Hey, everything's fine now," he stated firmly. "It was just a dream."

To his shock the girl spun on him with fury in her face. She seemed to struggle with something for a moment, and then clearly choked back a harsh retort. Her eyes dropped to the floor and she took a few ragged breaths. When she looked up at him again her usual carefree grin was back in place.

"Yeah! Just a dream. Sorry I freaked out. Hey Bulk! Let's hit the road. I'm getting cramped in here."

"Fine by me!" the giant called back cheerfully as he transformed.

"Miko! Wait!" Jack called out grabbing her hand. "You're bleeding. We need to get some iodine on that."

The girl snatched her hand out of his and for a second the happy-go-lucky smile was gone, replaced by a look of fear. She cradled her wrist where he had touched her in her other hand and glared at him. Then the smile was back like a mask slipping on and she was laughing.

"I'll be fine Jack. It's just a habit I have. See ya!"

With that she leapt off the rail into Bulkhead's waiting hands. The youth stared after her in bewilderment. Had it been merely as she said the after effects of a bad dream? But the damage he had seen on her hands and fingers looked several days old. Stress could cause reactions like that in people he knew. But what would stress Miko of all people? He didn't realize he had spoken the question until Raf answered him.

"Maybe her grades? I've heard that if a transfer student lets their GPA drop to far they can be sent home," the smaller boy suggested.

"Maybe," Jack agreed. "Miko would go nuts if she had to give up the bots."

"Do you think I should offer to tutor her?" Raf asked shyly.

"That's a great idea. We can both offer to help. It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I don't know. This just feels like something more to me."

O

O

"Hey Miko, are you okay?" the voice spoke hesitantly out of the dashboard of the SUV.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" the girl snarled slamming her shoulders back against the seat.

For a moment the Autobot was stunned speechless by the venom in her voice. Was he being over protective? He didn't want to be a bother by bugging the humans about something he didn't understand.

"But you're leaking from your hands," he persisted anyway.

The girl let out a grunt of exasperation and reached under the seat for the first aid kit. She roughly swabbed at the damaged skin with alcohol towelets then tightly wrapped Band-Aids around them.

"There!" she snapped holding out her bandaged hands for examination. "Happy now nanny-bot?"

"I guess," Bulk replied awkwardly.

"Music!" Miko demanded, "track nine."

The green Autobot gladly activated his speakers and a shriek of rending metal filled his cab. Miko leaned back into the seat and gripped the padding tightly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Louder," she ordered.

Bulkhead obediently raised the volume.

"Louder," again.

"Uh, Miko I don't think that's such a good idea. Ratchet and June were pretty insistent that it would damage your ears."

"Louder!" she hissed.

"Okay," Bulkhead conceded.

He kept monitoring the girl as they drove along. As usual her heart rate rose with the tempo but then it began to fall. Bulkhead wondered about that. Hadn't Doc Ratch said it should keep going up? But soon she was relaxing into his seats; smiling as her head began to bob along with the beat. When the track ended she began to chat easily with him and the SUV soon forgot his worries.

O

O

"Is this true? Do I hear that you have actually located the little sundal?"

"Ya Bos! The Amerika got it stashed away in some little town smack in the middle of the continent."

A short man leaned over his companion at the computer and a feral grin spread across his face. Long, platinum blond hair framed a darkly tanned visage that would have been handsome if not for the predatory look that seemed to consume it. Black eyes glinted as he read the file.

"You know," he said thoughtfully. "I've never been to Nevada. I think I will handle this one personally. Time is running short."

"What are you going to do?"

"Have the cage ready. This one has always been a handful but it would be such a waste to kill her."

The man in the chair nodded and sent out the appropriate orders. While his boss let his eyes wander over the image on the computer screen.

"So you thought you could escape my precious little Angrek Bulan. I am coming for you."


	2. Odd Behavior

**Dirty Little Secrets 2**

Behavior

A Transformers Prime Fanfiction

:**Warning**: Violence and sexual content

"Yes Bulkhead I have noticed," Ratchet sighed as he fiddled with the groundbridge controls for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "However I have no idea what the cause might be. My research with Nurse Darby indicates that humans of Miko's age, especially the females, are simply prone to such emotional swings at random intervals. It is a result of their processors entering the final stages of development before full maturity."

"What?" The ex-Wrecker demanded squinting his optics in confusion.

"It's perfectly normal," the medic summarized with a pained sigh.

"But she was bleeding! You can't tell me it's normal for human girls to leak internal fluids!"

"Actually," the medic started before the sound of the proximity alarms interrupted.

"What is Fowler doing here?" Bulkhead demanded with a frown.

"He said something about needing to file a special report," Ratchet explained dismissively returning to his work.

The elevator rumbled loudly, announcing its decent to the inhabitants of the base. The middle aged African American strode out of the shaft and Ratchet muted his audio receptors for the demanding shout that would surely follow. To the medic's surprise however the human silently walked over to the main computer and addressed the two Autobots in a subdued tone.

"Hey Doc Bot, Bulk, is Prime around?"

"He is Agent Fowler," Ratchet replied, retuning his hearing. "I believe he is currently checking the quality of the energon in storage bay five if you want to look for him."

"Nah, I'll just wait here," the human said as his brown eyes searched the base.

"I'll go get him for you," Bulkhead offered and moved off into the base.

"Hey Miko girl! How you doing?" the agent called out when he spotted her sitting on the couch.

The man walked towards her with a large smile. Ratchet frowned; momentarily distracted from his work. He had been learning from Nurse Darby how to read human facial expressions. Fowler's emotions were nearly always clearly written across his face; when he was angry, happy, or sad it was obvious so the woman had pointed him out as a good practice subject. But now his mouth was contorted into a grin that should indicate cheerfulness but the tautness of his eyes and forehead indicated anger and wariness. Was this some new emotion, the medic wondered, or did humans as well sometimes juggle conflicting emotions as Cybertronians did?

Fowler was now leaning over the slim Asian's shoulder trying to get the girl's attention. Miko's eyes were closed tightly and she was bouncing to whatever excuse for music was being pumped through the headphones clamped over her ears. The man let out a sigh through the tight grin and reached down to shake her shoulder. Faster than Ratchet had calculated possible for human movement the girl's hand came up; fingers arched like claws. With a snarl of rage she raked what was left of her fingernails across the older human's face.

The medic stiffened in surprise as he observed intently from the computer consol. The agent staggered back with a gasp clutching one hand to the side of his face. Almost before her fingers had left his skin the look of rage and fear on Miko's face had transformed into one of shock and shame.

"Gah! I am so sorry Fowler!" she gasped out. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to! I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's cool Miko. I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that," the man replied dismissively.

A deep frown creased Ratchets faceplates as he observed the two humans interacting and exchanging apologies. There was something up he mused. Fowler was not that readily forgiving usually, and while Miko had certainly caused personal injury before she had never attacked anyone like that. As Bulkhead had suspected something was up involving Miko. There was nothing odd about that, but coupled with Fowler's unusual visit and his odd behavior it did not bode well. The Medic shook his helm and turned away from the scene. This was perhaps none of his business; but he carefully isolated all the odd behaviors and filed them in his processor. As chief medical officer for the Autobots he was at least partly responsible for their allies' mental health. If something was wrong it would not do to be caught completely off guard.

O

O

Bumblebee was carefully carrying a large and awkward armful of supplies to the medbay for Ratchet. The devices were under the best of conditions fragile and had all been broken at least once already so the small scout was taking great care to not jostle the equipment. He increased the lubrication to his leg joints and set each ped down with the utmost care. He triggered the large walk-in cabinet where he was supposed to place them and slid into its confines. The storage area had been built with the medic's bulk in mind so he was easily able to maneuver around the interior. He had just finished and was examining the undamaged devices proudly when he heard voices from outside the cupboard.

"Seriously, I am so sorry!" Miko was saying.

Bumblebee frowned, his optics narrowing in concern. There was an odd desperation in her voice he had never heard before.

"And I seriously said not to think about it," Fowler's voice replied cheerfully. "I was an ARMY Ranger remember. This little scratch is nothing."

"I, I shouldn't have lost control like that," Miko whispered so quietly that Bumblebee had to turn up the sensitivity on his audio receptors to hear her. "I can't risk it."

Fowler let out a bark of laughter.

"Girl, we keep telling you. Nothing you do with the Autobots as Miko Nadakai matters to that. As long as you can keep it cool when it does matter you can do whatever you want here. Hey, want to make yourself useful? Go get me the alcohol swabs out of wherever Doc Bot hides them while I soap and water the damage. "

"That's not what I mean," the scout heard her rustling through the drawer as water ran out of the sink.

"Do you want to talk about it?" there was a sudden compassion in the agent's voice as the faucet ceased.

Silence filled the medbay fro several cliks.

"I like this life. I like the way Jack looks at me, the way Raf plays with me. I know it was only supposed to be temporary but, Agent Fowler, could I keep on being Miko after, after everything is over?" there was an odd catch in the girl's voice.

"I don't see any reason why not. You could probably even stay in Jasper if you wanted that; tell the Bot's your visa got extended another year and take it from there. When you come through as promised Uncle Sam is going to be very grateful. You will be able to request anything within reason as your reward."

"I don't need your rewards!" the girl's voice suddenly took on a venomous tone. "I am doing this because those gigil need to go down! I will watch them burn for what they did. I."

A choking sob escaped the child suddenly and Bumblebee heard Fowler let out a sigh.

"I know Miko, that's what makes you so perfect for this mission, but that doesn't mean you have to walk away empty handed. Look, you are getting tenser as the big day approaches why don't you and Bulkhead take a break, go have fun somewhere, get your mind off what's coming?"

"I don't want to do this," she whispered. "I know they deserve it for what they did but I don't know if I can betray them again."

"You didn't betray anyone then and you aren't going to now," Fowler countered firmly. "You are a human being with rights and responsibilities to your fellow humans. What you did, what you are going to do, is for the betterment of all mankind. Not just this nation, but your birth nation, heck even the Ruskies. As for them; you owe them nothing. They brought this on themselves are going to barbeque in a fire pit of their own making. All you need to do is give a report or three."

The sound of approaching pedfalls interrupted the conversation and the agent's tone immediately changed as he began playfully chewing the girl out for damaging his face. Miko responded in kind as Ratchet walked in to examine Fowler's injury. The scout waited until everyone had returned to the silo proper before leaving his unintentional hiding place. A confused frown creased his faceplates as he ran over what he had heard in his processor. This was odd to say the least. He would have to ask Prime about it but he didn't really want to admit that he'd, however accidently, been eavesdropping on their human allies. Still, there was no doubt from the tone of Miko's voice, whatever the man wanted her to do she was scared of it, and nothing scared Miko, except spiders of course. The scout straightened his door wings and started for the main silo. Optimus would know what to do.


	3. Festival

**Dirty Little Secrets 3**

Festival

A Transformers Prime Fanfiction

:**Warning**: Violence and sexual content

Bulkhead sat easily on his shocks in a rough gravel parking lot surrounded by other SUV's and trucks. He stood out a bit only because his self healing hide was in a bit better shape than the desert worn Earth rigs around him. A faint breeze began to stir as the sun sank orange behind the distant mountains. The ex-Wrecker basked in contentment. It was more than the warmth of the sun and dryness of the air; far more. His charge, his Miko, was content for the first time in days.

When the girl had demanded a group trip to the Jasper Spring Festival both Raf and Jack had eagerly agreed. Ratchet had modified Bluetooth devices so they had video capacity and extended range. He had also upgraded them to the point where he could monitor their vital signs from the base and their guardians could from anywhere. Through this medium their guardians had been introduced to the joys of cotton candy, the tilt-a-whirl, and the aftermath of a small boy experiencing both at once. Bumblebee had clicked worriedly as Miko held Raf's shoulders and his breakfast had gotten acquainted with the mesquite bushes at the edge of the fairgrounds.

A trick riding competition meant Arcee and Jack had been able to participate together directly. The femme had offered when she saw Jack trying to hide his longing gazes at the event poster. She had volunteered herself willingly and enacted an old program that allowed Jack full control, eliminating any unfair advantage Cybertronian reflexes would give them over the competitors. Despite the youth's comparative inexperience they had placed third and accepted the white ribbon to Miko's screams of congratulation.

Near the end of the afternoon the rest of Raf's siblings had shown up and the brown eyed boy had gone off with them. Bumblebee had followed him home. Jack was tired from the riding exhibition and had work the next day so he left soon after. Miko had wandered the booths, sometimes buying small trinkets native to the area to send back home to her parents, she explained to Bulkhead, but mostly she just chatted with the green mech, describing what they were seeing as she passed through the milling crowd. She took her time petting the animals in the barns and reading the simple displays on what each was useful for. By the time she began to head back to the parking lot the sun had set and most of the booths were closing.

The green SUV started his engine and rumbled in pleasure as she came towards the festival gates. The slim Asian stopped to wave cheerfully at a pack of girls from school and laughed at something they yelled to her. This had been a very good idea, the Autobot thought happily. He didn't need to be monitoring her heart rate and respiration to know that she was relaxed and enjoying herself for the first time in days. Bright desert stars gleamed down on them as she left the lights of the festival.

She was humming to herself and swinging what she called her 'swag-bag' between the dark rows of cars when she suddenly stopped dead. Bulkhead hadn't heard what had alerted the girl but he did hear the whimper of fear she let out. Miko's heart rate skyrocketed and her breathing grew rapid. She stood stock still for a moment then broke into a sprint.

"Miko? Are you okay?" the green SUV asked nervously scanning the area but a frightened squeak was the only reply.

He didn't pick up any Cons. What was wrong? The parking lot was just too scrapping big he realized in sudden frustration. His processor had already calculated her most likely position and it was several hundred yards through rows and rows of vehicles; vehicles he couldn't just crush through or jump over without blowing his cover.

"Miko! Are you in danger?" he demanded again. "Your central pump is going crazy. Come on, talk to me."

The green Autobot didn't know that human hearts could beat that fast. She was far past what Ratchet had said was the normal limit.

"No," at the whisper of terror the mech threw it into reverse and shot down the line of cars. It would still take some time to get to her and maybe he'd get in trouble but the ex-Wrecker could only hear the fear in her voice and the pounding in her heart. Then suddenly the Bluetooth went dead.

O

O

"Apakah Anda memiliki waktu yang menyenangkan berharga saya Angrek Bulan?"

The soft voice came out of the darkness; more familiar than her own mother's, more terrifying than Megatron's himself. Miko froze like a deer in the headlights; her eyes darting frantically around for the source of the sound. Whirling around, not thinking if she was even headed in Bulkhead's direction, the girl took off at a dead sprint. She came up hard against a powerfully muscled chest and fell back on her rear with a gasp of terror. She didn't recognize the man who loomed out of the darkness but there was no doubt in her mind that he was one of _his_.

Bulkhead was shouting something at her over the comm. now but the girl was too far gone in terror and shock to understand or reply. The soft voice continued to speak as the man came into view in the pale moonlight.

"Saya harap Anda menikmati liburan Anda sayang, karena sekarang saatnya untuk kembali bekerja, dan saya takut Anda akan sangat sibuk untuk waktu yang sangat panjang untuk membayar apa yang saya biaya."

"No," she whispered in terror.

Her senses came back and she leapt to her feet to run, only to be roughly grabbed by the giant of a man standing behind her. His massive hands roughly twisted her arms behind her back and lifted her onto her toes. Once she was secure he reached up and yanked the Bluetooth off her ear casting it to the ground and crushing it under foot. The hand then did a quick search of her body, finding her cell phone and tossing it into the cluttered bed of a nearby pickup truck. Miko was dimly aware of all this but her wide brown eyes were locked on the man approaching her.

"Guntur," she whispered.

"So you do remember me," he switched to English. The man smirked and reached out to caress her face. "I wondered. You were so young when you were taken away my dear. Take her to the van."

The goon clamped one hand over her mouth and swiftly wove between the rows of cars. Soon Miko came to her senses and began to struggle though it didn't seem to slow the brute down any. They came to a plain grey panel van and she redoubled her struggles, frantically trying to sink her teeth into her captor's hand. The side door slid open revealing a sturdy steel cage sitting in the back. The kind used to transport dangerous animals. Despite her growing terror she went limp and let out a small whimper.

Everything was fading. These last few months that had seemed far too good to be true. Where was her protector? Where was Bulkhead? Where was Jack? Why hadn't he shown up to scold her for being so reckless as to be out at night and call in backup? Was any of it real? The brute holding her was about to shove her into the waiting cage when something snapped inside of her. She was Miko Nadakai; she was strong!

"Stop struggling Angrak Bulan," the soft voice scolded gently. "Release her mouth."

"That is not my name," she hissed out.

"It is the name I gave you when even your own mother called you babi. You were born as they blossomed my dear, but we have no time for this. Hold her."

One massive arm wrapped around her, pinning her to the brute's chest.

"Chloroform?" the rough voice asked.

"No, I have a more, pleasurable way. Hold her head still."

A viselike hand gripped the back of her neck. The dark skinned man leaned in with a smile and she began to tremble as the moonlight caught in his bleached hair. His hand cupped her chin and long graceful fingers reached up to gently pinch her nostrils shut, blocking the scent of his cologne. She felt his many rings pressing against her hot skin.

"Now, let's see if your taste has changed," Guntur murmured.

"No," she snarled as his lips trapped hers.

The girl found herself falling back on old training. She sent her mind away from her body; reaching out and thinking about anything else but what he was doing to her. Miko's lungs began to burn and she felt the world around her fade as the organs used up their stored oxygen. Just as she was about to pass out a beautiful sound filled the air and the pressure was yanked away from her with the screech of wrenching metal. The brute released her with a shout as he lunged away from the roaring SUV. Miko staggered to the ground and crawled on her hands and knees toward the open car door. Black seatbelts reached out and pulled her into the cab. Bulkhead was saying something but she couldn't understand it.

"Base Bulk," she finally gasped out as tears finally began to spill down her face. "Take me back to the base. Don't tell anyone. Base. Don't tell."

The Autobot hesitated for a moment. He hated to leave the scum who had dared abduct his Miko alive, let alone free, but she was trembling in terror and babbling now. She was crying. With a final growl of fury he backed away from the convertible he had totaled to get close enough to the girl and headed for the exit.


	4. Hiding Place

**Dirty Little Secrets 4**

Hiding Place

A Transformers Prime Fanfiction

:**Warning**: Violence and sexual content

"Prime!"

Ratchet shot a wary glance at the human who had stormed through the elevator doors. The shout had become so familiar he barely recognized it anymore but something was different today. There was barely controlled rage in the tone and the medic had never seen such pure fury in the human's dark eyes. He subtly scanned the agent and noted in concern that his vitals were elevated across the board and it looked like he had been sustaining those levels for some time. Ah well, the medic thought with a shrug, it was Optimus's problem not his. As if on cue the patient leader of the Autobots stepped up and greeted the human. Fowler strode to the edge of the platform and peered around the silo.

"Where's Bulkhead?"

"He is in the training area Agent Fowler." The Autobot declined to mention that the ex-Wrecker had arrived in his own ill concealed rage and had spent the last several hours tearing up the training room.

"Would you mind getting him out here?"

The Prime contacted the ex-Wrecker while keeping an optic on the human. He could not remember seeing the man this furious. Fowler's dark skin was flushed and his hands were clenched so tightly over the rail that his knuckles were losing their color. His heart rate was well into the danger zone and the air around him was thick with aggression pheromones.

"Agent Fowler," the Prime began cautiously, "has there been an incident that I should be aware of?"

The man glanced up at him and made a visible effort to calm himself. He took several deep breaths and shook his head; not to negate the Prime's question but to clear his mind.

"Maybe Prime, maybe. Bulkhead! Where were you earlier tonight?" the human snapped as the bulky mech walked into sight.

"Uh, around a couple of different places," the Autobot answered uncertainly. "Why?"

"At the Jasper spring festival someone reported that a convertible got totaled in the parking lot. There were also reports on a man being run down by a large green SUV. He was seriously injured and had to be air lifted to the hospital."

All optics were now on Bulkhead as he shifted uncomfortably. The mech was glancing everywhere, everywhere but at Optimus. The leader of the Autobots narrowed his optics; millennia of working with his team had granted him great insight into each of them. From the warrior's reaction there was no doubt in his mind that the ex-Wrecker had indeed been the one to harm the human. It might have been unavoidable but the fact that he had not immediately reported it did not bode well.

"Bulkhead," the Prime said quietly, but there was iron in his tone. "Perhaps you should explain yourself to Agent Fowler."

"Yeah," agent snarled, "like why you left that walking waste of carbon molecules breathing. Hit a little harder and you would have saved Uncle Sam a lot of time and money."

"Agent Fowler!" Optimus looked at the seething human in shock and confusion.

Bulkhead was equally surprised for a moment, but then his face settled into a fierce grin.

"How much do you know," he asked cagily.

"She asked you not to tell didn't she?" Fowler's tone had suddenly changed.

Optimus noted with some concern the rapid drop in blood pressure and the slump of exhaustion that seemed to take hold of the man.

"Um," Bulkhead hesitated again and Fowler let out a groan.

"Where is she?" he finally asked.

"Hiding," the green mech said flatly.

"Where?"

"She doesn't want to be found," Bulkhead continued stubbornly.

"Look Bulk, I know we don't always see eye to optic but you need to trust me on this one. The last thing Miko needs is to be alone right now. She might not want to see me but I'm guessing from the reports I got that she was injured in the altercation."

"I don't know," the green mech said uncertainly.

"Well I do. I've already contacted Nurse Darby and she's on her way here, but I need to talk to Miko now." The man paused with a pained sigh and looked up at Optimus searchingly. "Prime, I guarantee you this has nothing to do with the Decepticons and the proper authorities are handling it; other than that this is highly classified. I'm going to have to ask Bulkhead to keep quiet about this incident."

The leader of the Autobots narrowed his optics and gazed silently at the human for a moment.

"Very well," he finally conceded.

Fowler sagged in relief and headed in the direction Bulkhead indicated. Before he rounded the corner however her turned and looked Optimus straight in the optics.

"I can and will say this Prime. Given the circumstances Bulkhead showed remarkable restraint. More than I might have shown in his place."

After he disappeared a pregnant silence fell over the silo. The green mech shifted nervously under the combined gazes of his Prime and the medic before muttering an excuse and scuttling down the corridor in the direction of the training room. Ratchet turned to Optimus with a frown.

"Optimus, I will begin prepping the medbay for a human."

The Prime nodded slowly. There was no need for more words between them. He moved to take Ratchet's place at the main computer and dedicated several subroutines to analyzing the data Ratchet had been working with. The greater portion of his processor was devoted to what had just transpired. The only logical conclusion was that Miko had been in some kind of danger and her guardian had defended her. Judging from Fowler's reaction she had been in grave danger indeed. The Autobot leader took a moment to regain control at the thought. He was not, had not been for a very long time, in a position where he could afford to lose control of his emotions and do something rash; but this.

His processor seemingly of its own accord came up with the image of the human child crouched in fear in some back corner of the base. They were so small and fragile, so much like their own younglings; simply being in the children's presence for any length of time was enough to stimulate the protective instincts of the Cybertronians. Rage and guilt fought for dominance before he managed to calm himself again. Someone had attempted to harm one of his charges and he had failed to notice. The Prime analyzed what little he knew over and over again from every angle. There were still far too many unknowns. He would respect Agent Fowlers request for privacy, but he doubted that this issue was over.

O

O

"Miko?" Fowler asked softly as he approached the storage crate Bulkhead had indicated she was hiding in. "Miko, I need to talk to you." 'Are you okay?' would have been a pointless question and the man knew it.

"Miko, come on. I need to get a statement from you and everyone is really worried."

The sound of something moving came from the container and Fowler deliberately backed up a little. The girl would never have put herself in a situation with only one outlet and he didn't want to spook her into running.

"Look if you don't want to talk to me that's fine, but Mrs. Darby is on her way and she wants to make sure you're okay."

"What did you tell her?"

Fowler fell back as two brown eyes blazing with rage and red from tears suddenly appeared in front of him. Her, but her fingers were covered in fresh bite marks and blood stained his jacket where her hands gripped him.

"I told her that you were attacked after the festival," he explained gently. "That's all."

He saw the pain in the child's eyes and every paternal instinct in the man flared up. He badly wanted to wrap the suffering girl in a hug but restrained the urge. Miko slumped and stared at the concrete floor, defeat written across her entire body.

"Hey, she's a nurse Miko. There's nothing you can tell her that she hasn't heard before."

The girl spun away and leaned against the container, arms wrapped around herself tightly, trembling.

"He said they couldn't find me," she whispered fiercely. "Jones said I'd be safe." Her voice rose with every word. "How did they get here? How? Why?"

Fowler stiffened his shoulders and met her accusing glare evenly.

"I don't know but it was me who failed you," he admitted flatly, "not Jones. When you became involved with the Autobots your case file was taken from Jones and given to me. I don't know how they found your location yet but believe me I will find out."

"So? They already know. My life here is over. You are going to ship me off somewhere and I'll never see the Bots again, or Raf, and Jack," she broke down at that and began rocking back and forth gnawing on her fingers.

"Miko," the agent gently reached out and grasped her hands. "Please stop that."

She shot a venomous glance at him and then looked away. He pulled a pair of supple leather gloves out of his pocket and held them out to her. She snatched them up and pulled them over her hands.

"You did read my file," she snarled. "I don't want to see Mrs. Darby. I'm fine."

"I need you to Miko," Fowler insisted gently. "It is important for the investigation."

"She doesn't need to know!"

"Then do you want me to bring in some strange doctor?"

"Let Ratchet do it!"

"He doesn't have enough experience yet and we couldn't use his testimony in court. Look, Mrs. Darby is a wonderful nurse. She cares about you and knows about the Autobots so you can tell her everything. Why are you fighting this? You never did before."

Miko crouched down and refused to meet his eyes.

"She's Jack's mom."

"And what in Sam-hill does that have to do with anything?"

"Moms, once they know the truth about me, even if they are kind they don't let me hang out with their kids anymore," her voice was a pained whisper a she buried her head in her arms. "I, I don't want to lose Jack."


	5. Mothers

**Dirty Little Secrets 5**

Mother

A Transformers Prime Fanfiction

:**Warning**: Violence and sexual content

June Darby pulled into the missile silo and stepped out of her car.

"Where's Miko?" she asked Optimus without preamble.

"I'm here," a voice called out from across the silo.

June looked over and blinked in surprise. Instead of fear or pain, the look on the girl's face was one of pure angry defiance. This was odd to say the least for a girl who had just been attacked. But the mystery would have to wait, the woman's training took over and she turned to Ratchet.

"Doctor I will need to use your examination room."

"It is yours Nurse Darby."

Miko spun and stalked into the medbay.

"You tell her Fowler," she shouted over her shoulder.

June glanced curiously at the agent who sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Mrs. Darby, your file states that you worked with the IJF some years ago."

"Yes?" June asked, not liking the implications.

The man inclined his head towards where the girl had disappeared around the corner and June drew in a sharp breath.

"I see," she said understanding and sudden sadness filling her eyes as she followed Miko.

Fowler caught Optimus looking at him searchingly and let out a tired sigh.

"I'm sorry you had to get caught up in this Optimus. It really is completely unconnected to you bots."

"No Agent Fowler it is not," the Prime rumbled reproachfully. "I will respect your request but Miko, all of the children, are under our protection. If she is in any danger it is our concern. If there is any way we can be of assistance do not hesitate to ask."

The man smiled thankfully up at the Cybertronian and nodded.

"Actually there is something. Can Miko stay on the base?"

"Of course, for how long?"

"For the foreseeable future if that's okay."

"Hey we'd love to have her here," Bulkhead declared as he walked into the main silo. "But I want to know what's going on!"

"That's classified soldier," Fowler stated flatly.

With a roar of fury the warrior slammed his hand down beside the human with such force that the man staggered.

"Don't give me that load of scrap! Miko was attacked! They had a cage and if I hadn't found her soon enough I don't know if I would have been able to at all! I want to know what's going on!"

Without batting an eye the human simply repeated that it was classified. Optimus stepped up and laid a restraining hand on the ex-Wrecker's shoulder before he could press the matter further. The agent excused himself to prepare his reports and moved over to work on the computers.

"Are you seriously going to stand for this?" Bulkhead demanded. "Something has Miko more scared than I've ever seen her! We're talking about the girl who mouthed off to Megatron for Primus's sake!"

"Indeed, and perhaps we can alleviate that fear by granting her sanctuary in our base for now but we must respect the laws of this world. We must also respect that Agent Fowler has far more experience at dealing with the criminals of this world than we do."

The green mech simply turned away and snarled, knowing full well it was useless to argue with that tone of voice. He returned to the training room and proceeded to work through his frustrations in combat practice.

Optimus was thinking on the human's reaction. He was learning to read the agent. If Fowler had been unsure of himself he would have backed down of at least shown nervous in the face of Bulkhead's rage. The fact that he hadn't meant that he was completely certain of his position, and Prime had learned to trust the man's instincts.

O

O

"Open wide," the nurse smiled encouragingly at the girl who sullenly complied.

The woman briskly ran the scope through the paces of a basic exam and got out her stethoscope. Miko had flatly and calmly described the attack; the only emotion she showed was an excited gleaming in her eyes when detailing Bulkhead's rescue. June felt Mother-fury building within her at each word but channeled it into her work. She carefully bandaged torn fingers and slipped the protective gloves over them. After that she gently articulated Miko's joints looking for any soreness. The slim Asian admitted that her shoulders and wrists were sore from the manhandling she had received and the nurse got out an ice pack. She was affixing the pack to the girl's shoulder when Miko suddenly jerked away.

"Just say it and get it over with!" she snarled.

"Say what?" June asked gently.

"That you don't want me to see Jack anymore. That I'm supposed to stay away from you both."

The nurse blinked in surprise and tilted her head to one side.

"Why would I say that?"

"Fowler told you," Miko muttered. "You know what I really am now."

June sat down beside the girl on the medberth and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes Miko, I do know what you are. You are an amazingly courageous, intelligent, loyal girl. The kind of person I am glad to count among Jack's friends. You are always welcome in our home and our lives. I would never tell you to leave."

Miko looked over at the woman in disbelief but all she saw in June's blue eyes was deep understanding and compassion.

"Look, I'm not even going to pretend that I know what you went through, but I have worked with other girls and women in your position before. If you ever feel the need to talk about anything call me anytime of the day or night. I will be there, and believe me, I may look like a sheltered American but I have seen that world. The year before Jack was born I did work with the IJF in southern Asia. There is nothing you could tell or show me that I haven't seen."

The girl let out a rough sob and suddenly grabbed June in a fierce hug. The mother returned the gesture without hesitation and held Miko tightly to her chest.

"Please don't tell Jack."

"This is your secret Miko. I won't tell anyone."

"Not even Doc Ratch?"

"Not even him."

The slim Asian sniffed and rubbed her nose on the tissue June handed her.

"Mrs. Darby? Can I ask a favor?"

"Of course Miko."

"The cartel that I was a part of before; they are on trial for a lot of stuff, and I'm the star witness. That's what Agent Jones was always saying at least. I will need to go testify soon and I'm going to need an interested party to go with me. Agent Jones, he's my handler will be in charge of all the legal stuff but if you would come with me…"

"Absolutely Miko. I would be honored, but may I ask why not your host parents?"

"Oh they're cool and everything, but," the girl stared down at the tissue in her hands in embarrassment, "they don't know about the Autobots or anything. I guess I would just feel better if you were there."

"I'll be there."

O

O

Jackson Darby stepped eagerly out of the confines of the KO Burger and felt his spirits lift as his eyes fell on his waiting motorcycle.

"So partner, how was your shift?" Arcee greeted him.

"Pretty good actually. The manager caught me washing down the walls without being asked and she gave me a free lunch and suggested there might be a raise in my future."

"A raise?"

"More money per hour of work."

"Nice."

"Yup."

The two rode in silence simply enjoying the drive until they reached Jack's subdivision. Arcee narrowed her optics as she rolled into the empty garage.

"Didn't your mom have the early shift today?"

"Yeah she did," Jack replied uneasily.

Over the modified Bluetooth Arcee felt Jack's heart rate increase. She immediately commed Ratchet and let out a relieved exvent when he crankily informed her that June was busy.

"She's at the base Jack. Jack?"

Arcee angled her mirrors back and let out a silent curse. Three large human males were approaching them at a steady pace.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Jack asked calmly, stepping forward to meet them, not wanting to be trapped in the confines of the garage.

Arcee noted the action with a flicker of pleasure. He was paying attention to his combat lessons.

"Sure you can," one called back. "We're here about the spare bike parts."

"I'm sorry we don't have any spare, ooff!"

Jack let out a grunt as one of the men bumped into him, knocking the much smaller young man back into the garage as the other two stepped forward and pulled the door down; effectively trapping him in. The largest attempted to shove him up against the wall but Jack ducked and darted around to the other side of his motorcycle.

"Don't be like that," the man said with a mock pout. "We're only here to talk."

Quick as lightening one of the others darted around and snatched the Bluetooth from Jack's ear and expertly pulled the cell phone from his pocket. Jack jerked back in surprise, he had barely felt either action and now the men were backing off. They were still blocking the exits, but they were giving him his space. Jack mover forward and rested a comforting hand on Arcee's mesh. The metal was hot from more than the sun and he could feel her trembling battle readiness. The human gave her a reassuring stroke. If at all possible they wanted to avoid blowing her cover.

"I told you we're only here to talk," the lead goon was saying, "not hurt anyone. Now that you are free of any distractions, tell me, where's the little whore?"


	6. Cornered

**Dirty Little Secrets 6**

Cornered

A Transformers Prime Fanfiction

:**Warning**: Violence and sexual content

Optimus was working steadily away at the computer consol when the comm. system buzzed red.

"This is Optimus Prime," he responded, "report."

*Three humans just accosted Jack in the garage,* Arcee's message scrolled across the screen in text. *They have him cornered but do not seem to recognize me as a threat. Hostile intentions assumed, correction, hostile intentions revealed.*

"I am on my way Arcee. Agent Fowler!*

The man shot up from the chair he was in at the tone and stood at attention.

"Prime?"

"Jackson is confronting three human aggressors at his domicile," the mech informed him calmly. "Please inform Nurse Darby."

"No."

Optimus looked at Fowler in surprise but the agent only shook his head as they moved towards the groundbridge.

"She's still busy with Miko," he explained, "and given what they are discussing she will be much happier if we forgo interrupting them and just make certain Jack is safe."

The Prime nodded and transformed. Fowler leapt into the cab and they tore through the ground bridge.

O

O

"I have no idea who you are talking about," Jack stated blue eyes flashing dangerously.

The large man facing him noted the way he was standing, the way his eyes darted around the room not frantic but analyzing, and most of all the lack of fear in his voice. He signaled his two cohorts to not underestimate this boy. But he did have a job to do. He stepped forward and leaned on the motorcycle, a pretty sweet ride for a lower middle class schlep like this Darby kid, crossed his mind. The kid took the violation of his personal space without flinching and glared evenly back at him.

"Just what we said. We're looking for a little whore. Tiny little Asian thing, dyes her hair pink, real friendly if you get my drift," he added with a leer.

The young man in front of him visibly fought down a retort, hands clenching and stretching on the blue paneling of the bike. He took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye.

"I don't know anyone of that description."

The cold controlled fury in his eyes set off warning bells in the older man's head. This kid had far too much poise for his age. His reaction was perfect too; a very carefully worded denial.

"Well maybe this will stimulate your memory," goon number three growled, reaching into his jacket pocket.

His hand paused and he frowned as the boy tensed. Had the bike just moved? But he shrugged it off and carefully pulled out a stack of photographs. The lead goon stepped back and accepted the bundle. He undid the rubber band that held them together and tossed them onto the floor at Jack's feet. The boy looked down and felt a thrill of fear run through him.

Scattered over the concrete were dozens of pictures of Miko; some of them showed her alone, many included him and Raf, and others depicted her climbing into Bulkhead. He glanced up at the men and to their surprise his first responded was a low growl. Jack stepped forward leaning over Arcee and though any of the three facing the young man outweighed him they all stepped back in surprise.

"Where did you get these?"

"We're private detectives kid," the lead goon sneered, recovering from his surprise and stepping forward nearly touching noses with Jack. "It's what we do. Now we figure she won't be showing up at school but you know where she might be hiding out."

"Show me your license."

"What?"

"You're detectives you say? Show me your license!"

A bark of laughter came from goon number two.

"Listed kid," goon one growled. "What we have here is your basic runaway problem. That girl calling herself Miko? She's just a little slut who didn't want to obey Mommy and Daddy anymore. Now her parents want her back safe and sound and they hired us to find her. Now you can help or we can call the police on you for aiding and abetting a runaway minor and statutory rape."

Jack's eyes narrowed further and Arcee didn't need the heart monitor to tell her that he was overheating. She sent a quick prayer to Primus that Jack would keep his cool, and added she'd like to keep hers as well.

"What are you talking about?" he asked dangerously.

"See this one?" goon one bent down to pick up a picture of Miko smiling mischievously as she climbed into Bulkhead. "Any idea how much a rig like that costs?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Forty to sixty grand kid. Now could some sixteen year old punk afford that? No way. That thirteen year old girl is riding around with some well to do middle aged shmuck, and what do you think she trades him for gas money?"

Jack snarled and lunged at the man only to have a well placed palm blow to his chest knock him backwards. An amused chuckle rippled through the goons.

"Look kid, we don't want trouble with you. We just want to do our job and get the little slut back to her parents. So, like we said, if you don't want to end up in court for being an accessory to statutory rape you'll tell us what you know."

There was a fire in Jack's blue-grey eyes that Arcee had never seen before. She wasn't entirely certain what the strange humans were accusing Miko of but it clearly infuriated her partner. Suddenly she senses a radio transmission and goon number three gave a small sign. Goon number one nodded and reached into his pocket.

"Think about what we've said kid, and one last thing, something to remember us by."

The cycle-bot had no idea what the human intended; the keys he held didn't look threatening but Jack reacted instantly, giving a shout and shoving his arm down between her side and the striking gesture the man made. The Autobot easily ignored the small tearing discomfort across her mesh but the cry of pain that Jack let out filled her with rage. Red, iron rich liquid dripped down to mingle with her energon as the men turned to leave.

"Like I said kid. Don't do anything stupid and you'll be fine. We'll be in touch."

The men slid out of the man door and left Jack clutching his torn forearm.

"Are you okay?"Jack and Arcee chorused, each trying to examine the other's injury.

"Raf," Jack suddenly said straightening.

"What?"

"If they came after me because I'm Miko's friend…"

"I'm on it."

*Bee! Do you have Raf with you? At a family function? Lots of witnesses around? Good. I'll explain later. Make sure you don't let him out of your sight.*

"Jack! You okay?" Fowler burst through the door hand hovering near a bulge under his coat.

"I'm fine, Arcee got keyed."

"He's bleeding Fowler," Arcee snapped. "Right arm."

"Arcee!"

"Let me look at it kid," the older man ordered. "I take it the jokers who did this left?"

"Yes they did. How's Jack?"

The special agent took the young man's arm with surprising tenderness and examined it.

"You'll be fine son. It's ragged but not deep, a lot of blood but not too much damage. Just go in and wash it off with soap and water. Come back out and I'll bandage you up. Don't look at me like that Jack. I may not be your mother but I do know basic first aid."

"Fowler," Jack said firmly, keeping pressure on the cut. "Look at that."

He gestured to the photos scattered across the floor.

"I see them Jack," the agent stated grimly, "I see them."

The young man left to follow his instructions and Fowler bent to pick up the pictures.

"Are you okay Arcee?" he asked glancing at the thin line of energon seeping out of her plating.

"I'm fine. What the Pit is going on Fowler?"

The man let out a tired sigh and he looked at the last picture of Miko. She was sitting on a park swing next to Jack, legs kicked out and head thrown back in joyful laughter; the image of a child without a care in the world. There was deep sadness in the man's voice as he replied.

"I'm afraid that's classified."


	7. Attack

**Dirty Little Secrets 7**

Confusion

A Transformers Prime Fanfiction

:**Warning**: Violence and sexual content

"Primus help me! If he says that one more time I am going to forget everything Optimus ever told us about protecting humans!" Bulkhead snarled as he paced back and forth across the silo floor.

"Easy Bulkhead," Ratchet warned from where he was bending over Arcee. "Do remember that Fowler is working to protect Miko as well."

"But why won't he let her tell us what's going on?"

"What I want to know is why June is going along with this?" the blue femme wondered. "He is a government agent and might be under orders but why won't June let us do anything if Jack is in danger? It makes no sense."

"This isn't about Jack Arcee," the green mech griped. "Miko is the one freaking out here."

The conversation stalled as a cluster of humans came out of the medbay. Fowler and Jack were talking low and earnestly while June followed along sifting through her black bag.

"Bulkhead," she called out, "I have something for Miko. Can you go get her?"

"I thought she was with you?" the green mech replied nervously.

Ratchet turned silently to the consol and dialed her phone. The merry buzzing issued from the couch but no girl was to be found. June let out a sigh and rubbed her forehead tiredly.

"She probably got overwhelmed and wanted some alone time," the nurse explained.

"I'll go look for her," Jack offered.

"No!"

The young man stopped, startled by the intensity of his mother's reaction.

"Right now Miko wants to be alone," she stated firmly. "Do not intrude on that. She will come out when she is ready."

"Yes Mom," Jack replied softly, but Arcee could tell he desperately wanted to go to the girl.

"Hey," Bulkhead stepped forward and looked like he was about to confront Fowler again but the man spoke up before the mech could.

"I wanted all of you to know that in light of recent events a pair of undercover agents has been assigned to guard Rafael and Jack at all times for the next week. They will be operating covertly and do not have the clearance to know about you. Mainly they are there to observe. This shouldn't be an issue much longer."

"What shouldn't be an issue?" the green mech demanded.

"Bulkhead," Optimus's voice echoed through the silo, commanding silence.

The ex-Wrecker gave a low snarl and stormed off. Fowler shot the Prime and apologetic look before heading to the elevator.

O

O

In the furthest corner of the base she could find, flanked on one side by massive pipes humming with some internal power and a concrete wall on the other Miko sat curled into the smallest ball she could make. The nightmares were becoming real. Jack had been hurt because of her. She had been a fool to think she could escape her past. Not even the power of the Autobots could protect her. Maybe she should just give herself up to the Decepticons. They at least would kill her quickly and end the nightmare that was her life. She was after all a useless sundal. Her thoughts swirled darker and darker, pulling her further down. She began to whimper and writhe trying to escape the phantoms that pulled at her mind; a painfully beautiful woman, a dark man with bleached hair, men, so many men. She let out a small scram and stiffened. Something dug painfully into her back and she wiped away the tears to glance at it.

There was a weld on the pipe. With a start she realized where she was. Her long fingers reached out and traced the seam on the repair. It was theirs; hers, Raf's, and Jack's. Her mind wandered over that day; the thrill of battle, the pleasure of working with her friends to accomplish something important, the terror that had slowly sunk in when she had time to think later, time to realize that the Autobots' lives had been in danger. Slowly the girl uncoiled and crawled out of her hiding place. Her fingers traced the grooves in the metal that the scraplets had eaten. She pressed her face to the pipe, letting the memory of that accomplishment fill her. She took a deep breath and her back stiffened. After the scraplets were gone Ratchet had come to fix up their work, but after careful examination he had declared the repair unimprovable. Jack had grinned at her and held up his hand for a high-five.

"We did it Miko!" He had stated triumphantly.

"I am Miko Nadakia and those gigli are going down like scraplets!" she snarled to the empty corridor.

The girl took off running and slipped into the silo. She didn't feel like talking to anyone just yet, she was exhausted from crying and stress. Carefully she slipped over and lay down on the couch, pulling a handy blanket around her. The space was too exposed but she forced herself to relax. There was nothing to be afraid of.

"I am Miko Nadaki," she whispered.

O

O

A knock at the door brought Mrs. Esquivel's attention up from the small pants she was mending. After the big family reunion several families had lingered and their house was currently bursting with noisy children. There was a scramble of feet as roughly thirteen cousins raced to see who would have the honor of opening the door to the guest. A subtle change in the tone of the greeting was the woman's first warning that something was amiss. Ten of the cousins vanished into the back of the house while the three eldest formed a protective barrier with their bodies and glared out at the intruder. Time to intervene, the mother decided.

"May I help you?" she asked of the neatly dressed woman at the door.

The black suit and the clipboard screamed government employee. The faux kind smile suggested social services. The piercing eyes indicated a level of intelligence that would be difficult to counter if antagonistic.

"Yes Mrs. Esquivel was it?" a caring voice asked. "I am with child protective services. We are looking for a friend of your sons, she goes by the name Miko Nadakai, and we were wondering if you could help us?"

"What is the problem?" thought her tone betrayed nothing but polite respect warning bells were going off in the mother's mind.

"The young lady, her actual name in Angrak Bulan, is actually a runaway and we are attempting to locate her. We believe she may be in danger and a flight risk. Can I come in?"

"Just a moment," the older woman closed the door and signaled to the eldest standing by. "Leave Raf only," was all Mrs. Esquivel said.

The daughter responded with a curt nod and disappeared. There was the noise of shuffling feet and then nothing.

"May I see you credentials?" the mother asked with a smile as she opened the door again.

"Of course. My name is Ms. Black."

For the rest of the interview Ms. Black noted how oddly quiet the house was, as if there wasn't another soul present.

O

O

Morning came with a crash of Bulkhead crumpling something and Ratchet bellowing in rage. A smile flickered across the girl's face as she rolled out of her makeshift bed and onto the floor. Without pausing she picked up the duffle bag Mrs. Darby had left her. Inside were all the supplies she'd need and something more. Wrapped around a box of her favorite Girl Scout cookies was a hand written note.

_Miko,_

_Always remember; you are a strong, intelligent, beautiful girl. Worthy of every respect._

_June Darby_

The girl clutched the scrap of paper to her chest and smiled softly. What must it have been like to be raised by such a woman she wondered? But a glance at the clock on her phone spurred her into action. She ran into the converted boxcar that served as their bathroom and stripped for a shower. Contacts were popped out revealing eyes such a pale blue they were almost white. For a second her torn fingers paused to touch the purple brindle marks on her abdomen. She showered quickly, using the powerful shampoo to rid her hair of the pink dye. She turned on the powerful air driers and let the hot wind remove the water. Carefully brushed hair was set in a neat bun and her usual casual wear was exchanged for a painfully boring but eminently respectable grey dress. Thick glasses completed the ensemble. Gazing at her reflection critically the girl was satisfied.

"The perfect witness!" she declared, trying to ignore the knot forming in her gut.

Last night's courage was fading fast in the face of what she would have to do today; who she would have to face. A knock on the door caused her to jump and June stepped in with a smile. The woman looked equally respectable in a grey three piece suit, the skirt just past her knees.

"Are you ready? Agent Fowler is here to take us to DC."

"I was born ready," Miko declared, but she couldn't hide the tremor in her tone.

June gave her a hug and the two walked out of the bathroom together. June saw Miko's eyes darting around the base and felt her tensing up with every step. Optimus gave them a nod from his position at the computer screen but otherwise the base was empty of bots. When her eyes fell on Fowler waiting for them at the elevator she froze. The girl pressed up against the nurse and let out a whimper.

"Come on Nadakai," Fowler called cheerfully. "Let's go wash out some scum!"

"I can't," the girl whispered clutching June's hand frantically.

"Sure you can," Fowler coaxed. "This is the day you've been waiting for!"

"I can't," she repeated.

"Miko," Fowler groaned casting a sideways glance at the Autobot.

The Prime sensed the conversation was about to turn private and turned off the computer to leave.

"Optimus wait," June called out suddenly, then she knelt down and looked Miko in the eye. "Would you be more comfortable if Optimus took us?"

A thoughtful look replaced the fear on Miko's face.

"But Fowler still needs to come," she whispered.

"Optimus? Would you be free to escort the three of us to DC today?" the special agent asked.

The leader of the Autobots lowered himself until he was looking at Miko.

"Do you wish this Miko?"

"Yes! Please yes!" the girl gasped out.

He noted curiously that even thought her body was releasing high amounts of stress hormones there were no tears in her eyes.

"Very well. Ratchet!"

"Yes Optimus?" the medic responded as he walked out of the med bay.

"Please rearrange the rest of the day's schedule. I will be spending it in this nation's capital."

"What?" the healer's face scrunched in confusion, "but I thought they didn't want us anywhere near their large cities unless absolutely necessary?"

"I'll get the clearance," Fowler stated flatly. "We can bridge into this old military warehouse I know across the border in Maryland."

"Ratchet, enter the coordinates."

The Prime transformed and the three humans climbed into his cab. At first they positioned themselves so that Miko was sitting between the two adults but as the semi rolled across the event horizon and they left the base behind the girl's heart rate skyrocketed. She began to hyperventilate and frantically jerk at the seat belt.

"Here Miko," June offered calmly. "Switch places with me."

Optimus released the seatbelts and Mrs. Darby scooted over to sit beside Fowler while Miko scrambled over to the passenger side. She curled up in a tight ball and pressed her forehead into the warm mesh of Optimus's side. The Prime carefully looped the safety belts around her and her breathing began to even out. He followed the directions the agent gave him to a large parking lot half full of government vehicles. His own form stood out among the sedans and SUV's causing the Autobot a moment of discomfort.

Fowler and June climbed out and the nurse walked over to the passenger side to help Miko out. The girl paused at the open door and took a deep breath. The Prime could sense the fear radiating off her in waves, but her shoulders stiffened and she gave Fowler a fierce grin.

"Let's do this!"

O

O

The sun was just touching the western horizon when The Prime spotted the three humans exit the building. Miko and June both looked exhausted but somehow the girl found the strength to break into a sprint and pull away from the adults towards Optimus. Neither June nor Fowler seemed particularly worried about this and continued their low conversation.

The Autobot tracked Miko's progress across the asphalt but suddenly snapped to high alert. Several humans were approaching the girl rapidly through the maze of cars. They were dressed in the same suits worn by the government workers but the way they were honing in on the girl was distinctly predatory. From the speed they were traveling Miko would reach him significantly before they reached her but the situation made the Prime nervous. The Autobot attempted to contact Fowler but the man had apparently deactivated his cell phone while in the building and had yet to reactivate it.

Miko was in the clear now and headed for Optimus at a dead run. She smacked palms first into his side and collapsed laughing against one tire.

"It's over!" she called out gleefully. "I can't believe it's actually."

"Miko! Get in!" Optimus ordered whipping his door open.

"What? Why?" she asked glancing around in confusion until she spotted the dark forms moving towards her rapidly.

With a gasp the girl froze in terror for a moment then leapt into the protection of the semi's cab just as the lead figure jumped up on Optimus's running board. Miko on the seat and stared blankly at the face of the man trying to get in. Slowly a fierce grin split the girl's face and she lounged back onto the seat waving a particular handgesture at the furious figure as he was joined by several others surround the semi's cab.

"Miko, will these people pose a danger to Mrs. Darby and Agent Fowler?"

"Oh scrap yes!" Miko responded her eyes widening in realization.

"I see. Cover your ears."

The girl obeyed and was instantly glad. The trucks air horn opened with a blast that probably broke the sound pollution levels for several counties in all directions. As the shocked assailants staggered away clutching their ears in pain both doors on the big rig snapped open sending three to the tarmac in crumpled heaps. The Prime started his engine and let it run at a low ominous growl. The remaining half dozen attackers circler the semi with new respect but did not seem inclined to leave.

Fowler and June came pelting around the corner at a dead run and the man had his sidearm out and ready. He took in the situation in a glance and placed himself to cove the nurse.

"Get in the truck," he ordered.

June obeyed, leaping in her stocking feet to the running board and through the door that opened for her. Fowler positioned himself with his back to the semi and faced the circling men. He could assume they had at least one firearm among them and a few had their hands in their pockets threateningly but they seemed to want out of this without gunplay.

"Well, you're not Jones," the attackers' leader growled, he had drawn a knife and was circling the agent.

"No, I'm not. Who are you jokers?"

"We are here to claim what is rightfully ours," was the smug reply.

"Well, I am certain we can arrange that," Fowler said with a grin. He tapped the barrel of his Beretta meaningfully. "I got a full clip of lead with your name on it in here."

The sound of choking issued from behind him and under Optimus's trailer causing surprise to flicker across the other man's face.

"And that would have been the shmuck you goons were going to have sneak up on me, right? So tell me what do you want?"

"We want the girl."

Fowler only let out a dry laugh.

"You think we will not have her?" the man asked with a sneer. "We are many and we are patient. Even if you succeed here and those on trial are incarcerated there are many more where they came from."

The agent noted that the mobile members of the party we disappearing into the parked vehicles now.

"When your government grows tire of protecting the little whore we will reclaim her. And tell the traitor this. She will suffer for what she has done!"

With that the man turned and fled. Optimus watched as Fowler's finger tightened over the trigger and then relaxed with a curse. The man dragged the limp bodies out from the semi's path.

"You three head on back to base," he stated. "I'll be along after I get this cleaned up."


	8. Information

**Dirty Little Secrets 8**

Information

A Transformers Prime Fanfiction

:**Warning**: Violence and sexual content

"You were great Miko!" Fowler gushed with a laugh; he gave her a friendly punch on the shoulder and she grinned back at him a bit weakly.

"If you say so."

"I do! You got up on that stand and…"

"Why is it called that? I mean I was sitting the entire time. Shouldn't it be called the witness 'sit'?"

The man glanced over her pink fringed head at the nurse examining her and they shared a tired smile as the girl squirmed in impatience. With the ordeal finally over Miko's spirit was returning.

"I'll mention that to the justices next time I see them," the agent promised with a chuckle.

"And what happened to the goons who tried to attack me after Ops smacked 'em down?"

"Arrested to the man," Fowler said with satisfaction. "That was a desperate grab they made. It just shows that they're running scared. Wouldn't have tried it unless they had no other options."

"Have you figured out how they found me?"

"No," a frown creased Fowler's face, "Jones has been going over everyone on your file with a fine toothed comb. It doesn't look like there was a leak but you can never be sure."

"But it's still more likely that it was something I posted online," she surmised with a guilty glance at June.

"There is just no way to know Miko," the woman murmured.

"Were they right?" she asked with sudden intensity. "Will others come after this is all over?"

"Doubtful Miko," Fowler said with a shrug. "With this break their North American operations are pretty busted up. I don't think they would waste the effort on just one escaped," the man caught himself before he said the word and glanced away in embarrassment. "Seriously though; I've attended a lot of trials in my time. The way you handled the cross examination was downright amazing! I've never seen such an experienced attorney get so flustered."

"He was a jerk and I told him so," she huffed.

"Well you did it perfectly," June commended her letting her stethoscope fall back around her neck, "and you are perfectly healthy. Will you be needing these?" she held up the leather gloves.

Miko paused and stared at them, her face expressionless for a moment.

"No," she finally decided. "I don't think I will ever need those again."

O

O

Optimus Prime was curious. There was nothing unusual about that. It was an aspect of his nature that had been dominant since the moment he had crawled out of the Well of Allsparks. It had been nurtured through his training and early years as an archivist in Iacon and served him well over the course of the war. Specifically something was tormenting Miko. That something had already manifested itself in the form of attacks on Jack and both human femmes under the Prime's protection. While he respected the human governments' right to keep their secrets where it did not pertain to Cybertronians there was nothing wrong with perusing the internet for public files.

Before the war, before he accepted the mantle of Prime, Orion Pax had spent his waking cycles sifting the massive datastreams of Cybertron for related data, compiling it, and filing it accordingly. Compared to that sifting through the humans' internet was sparklings' play. He started with a simple search on what data was readily available on the name Miko Nakadai. There was surprisingly little and what there was; a deep frown crossed the Primes faceplates and he rechecked the data. There was no doubt about it. All of Miko's information was forged. It appeared in the database no more than a few weeks before she had encountered Arcee behind the school. He also noted the automated programs that were set to track any research on her and report back to a government database. They were simple things and he easily avoided them.

After filing this surprising development away he shifted his search. The building he had waited at was a complex of government offices mainly used for mediating international disputes. The section that Miko had been in was devoted to trails. Posted for all to see on the building's webpage was a list of the issues being dealt with in each office. Optimus nodded in appreciation of that. It implied at least an attempt at transparency of government that he admired. It also made his task significantly easier. There was only one on that date that lasted the length of time Miko had been in the courtroom.

Optimus eagerly perused the file. It was somewhat sparse but contained links to several more documents that he downloaded for later attention. It referred to a crime cartel based in one of the smaller island nations but which had global contacts. The Autobot's frown deepened as he read further. The crimes the defendants were on trial for were all related to human trafficking; trading human beings like non-sentient animals. Finally his processor seized on what he was looking for in one of the secondary documents. It was a written description of the trial provided by a 'reporter', an individual whose duties were comparable to those of a cultural investigator on Cybertron the Prime surmised, and referred to one of the witnesses. She was listed as a minor and therefore her name was not given in the public documents. A full transcript of her testimony was provided.

Slowly Optimus felt his backstrut stiffen and his optics narrow. He ran the data through his processor a second time to make certain there was no error. A hard ball of rage was building in the normally placid Autobot's spark. The question occurred to him of why Fowler had kept this from them. From everything he could see the government that was currently hosting them had played no part in the horrors the child had listed other than arresting the guilty parties as soon as they stepped foot within its sovereignty. The Prime reviewed the data again, and paused. There, there was his answer. He nodded in understanding. He could respect that.

The Prime carefully catalogued the information and sealed it away in a classified file. He purged the search records from the computer and made a few minor adjustments that would ensure no one would realize anything had been hidden. That done he set his processor to the task of determining if there was anything within his power to do to comfort Miko.

O

O

"Well, I guess that's it for today," Fowler said as he and June walked out of the medbay together.

Miko had collapsed on a cot in the back room to sleep and seemed to be truly relaxing for the first time in weeks.

"Yep," June replied with a yawn, waving Jack to the car from where he was studying on the couch.

They both jumped as the concrete shook and turned to face the looming form over them. 'That green giant ain't too jolly,' perversely ran through Fowlers mind as he stared up at the hulking ex-Wrecker.

"I want answers Fowler," Bulkhead growled, "and I want them now!"

The agent shot a look at the nurse. A smaller blue form behind the mech caught it and stormed forward.

"Look June, I get that Fowler has his hands tied but you are no bureaucrat and."

"Hey! Leave June out of this!" Fowler interrupted.

"Yeah this is between Fowler and me!" Bulkhead growled leaning over the man.

"Easy Bulkhead," Ratchet warned.

"No!" the mech shouted stomping his massive ped again. "I will not go easy! Something is wrong with Miko and I am not going to let up until this pompous organic gives me some answers!"

"Well I'm not telling you anything," Fowler snarled; weary from weeks of tension his temper finally snapping. "Now let me leave you stubborn pile of bolts."

The mech gave an inarticulate roar and snatched the man up in one massive servo. He held the human to his faceplates. A small part of his processor took the time to be impressed that Fowler barely flinched but it was quickly overwhelmed by the growing fury. The two began a shouting match while the rest of the humans and Autobots stood around in shock. Ratchet commed Optimus who was currently working in the storage areas of the base but before the Prime could reach them the argument was interrupted by a scream.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" the cry of distress somehow echoed over the cacophony Fowler and Bulkhead were producing.

Both turned their attention to the slim form that had appeared by Bulkheads peds.

"Just stop!" she shouted again kicking at Bulkhead's plating.

The girl's hair was tumbled down around her shoulders and she was wearing fuzzy grey pajamas. Her face was flushed and tears were streaking down her cheeks.

"Miko," Bulkhead called down in surprise as he set the human none too gently on the floor. "I thought you were asleep."

"Who could sleep through that ruckus you were making?" she demanded rubbing at her eyes. "Leave Fowler alone!"

"I just want to know what's going on Miko," the Autobot said pleadingly. "I want to help."

"You can't help!" she hissed, "and it's classified; big government secret. So stop asking!" she kicked him again in frustration.

"Bulkhead!" the powerful voice of Optimus Prime rang through the silo. "What is going on here?"

"Fowler won't let Miko tell me what's going on," the ex-Wrecker fumed, glaring down at the human.

The man opened his mouth to reply but a sharp glance from the leader of the Autobots silenced him. The red and blue mech moved to stand beside the ex-Wrecker and laid a hand on his shoulder guard.

"Calm yourself Bulkhead," he ordered in a commanding tone. "There is more to this situation that meets the optic."

"I know that!" the green mech growled in frustration. "That's the problem."

"While it is important that we respect the wishes of our hosts," the Prime continued. "I have recently become aware of the nature of this information's classification."

Fowler stiffened and shot an apologetic look at Miko who was now looking up at Optimus with fear in her eyes.

"While it is true that Agent fowler is constrained by the laws of his nation from speaking on this matter and Nurse Darby by an oath even older, Miko herself is now, and has been, free to divulge the information to us. I suspect that it has been out of respect for her wishes and privacy that the adults have remained silent."

"What? Is that true Miko?" Bulkhead demanded.

The girl started at the floor, refusing to meet his optics. The mech looked desperately at Fowler and June; the man glanced away with a defeated look on his face but the nurse met his gaze with an even, steady look that told him nothing.

"Hey," he said awkwardly crouching in front of his friend. "This is Bulk you're talking to. You can tell me anything! We're best buddies right?"

The girl shifted away from him, still not looking directly at the mech.

"Miko," he tried again.

"Just stop it!" she hissed up at him. "You couldn't understand. It's, it's a human thing!"

Before the mech could respond the girl spun around and raced back into the sleeping area. Wide blue optics stared after her, filled with hurt and confusion. Jack walked hesitantly up to his mother and touched her arm lightly.

"Mom?"

The woman looked at him with a sad smile and shook her head.

"She'll tell when she's ready," June said softly.

She walked forward and patted the still crouching Bulkhead on the arm.

"Just give her some time Big Guy. Miko has been through a lot recently and she is going to need you more than ever. She's just hurting right now."

The green mech stared morosely at the door his charge had disappeared through.

"Just be patient huh?"


	9. Distraction

**Dirty Little Secrets 9**

Distraction

A Transformers Prime Fanfiction

:**Warning**: Violence and sexual content

"Where is Raf anyway?" Miko demanded throwing herself down on the couch next to Jack.

"He said he had to do something with his family today," the raven haired teen replied, moving over to make room for her. "Abulita is coming for a surprise visit apparently."

"So they'll be cleaning the house from top to bottom like maniacs?" the girl said a bit too quickly.

"That's what it sounds like," Jack agreed, surreptitiously watching her as she snatched the remote from his hand and threw a leg over the arm of the couch.

As he feared she looked worse today. There were bags under her eyes that she had clearly tried to hide with makeup and it looked like she had even lost weight. Her hands and fingers looked free of any new damage at least. Jack shot a look over his shoulder at Bulkhead. The green mech was helping Ratchet with some basic maintenance but his large blue optics were rarely off his charge for long when he was in the base. Jack couldn't help noticing that he was volunteering for more energon scouting missions than usual. It was as if being around Miko and knowing she was pushing him away was too painful for the ex-Wrecker.

The young man let his eyes wander back to his friend. She was laughing at some sitcom, two guys were talking about something and made a crude joke. Jack winced a bit internally; there was a reason he didn't normally watch these kinds of shows. To his surprise however Miko reacted as well; mashing the power button with a word he didn't recognize but he doubted was used in mixed company.

"Wanna race?" she more commanded than asked, shoving the controller into his hands.

Jack accepted it and the familiar pattern appeared on the screen. His attention wasn't really on the game but neither was Miko's. The young man's mind was trying to figure out a way to cheer the girl up, the girl's was somewhere he wasn't even going to try to fathom. Jack was pulling ahead when he tossed down the controller with a snort.

"This just isn't doing it for me Miko. Want to go to the mall?"

"Jasper has a mall?" she asked arching her eyebrows in clear disbelief.

"No," Jack laughed, "but there is one in Hawthorn that's pretty decent."

"Sure okay," the girl sighed tossing aside the game controller. "Your ride or mine?"

"Well since Arcee is out scouting it looks like Bulkhead it is."

The green mech turned eagerly towards the humans when he heard his name and something seemed to twist in his spark when he saw the hesitant look Miko shot him, but it passed in an instant and she was cheerfully calling him over to transform, had he imagined it? The Autobot shook his helm and strode over with a forced grin.

"So, where to?" he asked.

"Hawthorn Mall," Jack instructed.

"Um, where?"

"Just head out to the main highway," the youth explained. "I'll give you more instructions from there. So Miko, How's your project going?"

"What project?" she asked absently, leaning back and resting her heels on the dash.

"Well I suppose that answers that," Jack sighed.

"Come on Miko! Even I know this one," Bulkhead prompted. "The Mother's day project!"

Suddenly the girl yanked her feet back and curled up in a tight ball; head buried in her arms.

"Uh Miko are you?"

"I forgot! Just drop it okay! Today is Saturday. I'll call Mom tomorrow or something. I don't want to talk about school."

Bulkhead wanted to ask what she was so upset about but from the look on Jack's face he was fairly certain the human was at a loss as well so the SUV contented himself with driving along listening to the young man trying to draw the girl into conversation. Miko was obviously trying to match Jack's efforts; responding to the questions he asked with effort, but it was clear she was fighting an uphill battle. When they finally rolled to a stop the girl glanced around in confusion and turned to Jack with a suspicious frown.

"Where's the mall?"

"Right there," Jack responded equally confused.

Miko took a long hard look out the window and slowly shook her head.

"Sorry Jack, I just don't see it."

With a sigh the youth jumped out of the SUV and walked over to the passenger side door. He helped Miko out with a bow and indicated a long low faux-adobe structure. A series of stores were lined up under its old style arches. He pointed to the end of the structure and indicated a fluorescent ice-cream cone with half the lights missing.

"Usually I start my mall crawl with a smoothie from the Shake Shack."

The girl stared at him dumbfounded for a moment then burst out laughing.

"Seriously?" she gasped out.

He pointed up at the rotating billboard that perched on top of a weather worn post. Hawthorn Plaza Mall, was printed in a shade of red that was probably vibrant thousands of fierce sunsets ago.

"Seriously," he confirmed. "Come on, don't be a population snob." He held out his hand and gave one of those slow smiles that lit up his face.

Miko laughed and took the offered fingers in a tight grip. Bulkhead watched the two run towards the first of the stores with a lightening spark. Sure he might be just a touch jealous that Jack could lift the girl's spirits when he couldn't but there was no way he would even try to deny her that happiness he saw on her face.

Jack raced Miko into the near empty store and came to a crashing halt at the counter.

"So, what's good?" the girl demanded eyeing the selection. It looked like the hard ice-cream bar alone had dozens of choices, in addition to ten flavors of soft serve, and a forest of colored syrup bottles crammed into every nook and cranny.

"You'd do better to ask him," the elderly woman in a pink striped apron said pointing a finger at Jack. "I swear that young man has tried every combination of flavors we have had in the past ten years."

"Jack is an ice-cream hog?" Miko demanded.

The woman laughed and held out a single small spoon of a bright pink frozen treat.

"How about you try a few samples to help you decide," she offered.

"Oh yeah!"

The two perused the various flavors eagerly until Jack finally settled on something called a Proton Buster. He ordered a medium and Miko demanded a large. She had a quick moment of regret for her hubris when she saw the size of the smoothie coming over the counter at her. But she accepted it with grim determination and they retreated to Bulkhead's cab to eat the treat. The first bite was a swirl of chocolate, peanut butter, and cinnamon that had Miko digging in eagerly. She was halfway through when she noticed Jack staring at her oddly.

"Wha?" she demanded around a mouthful of caramel.

"Nothing, nothing," he reassured her, returning his attention to his own smoothie.

It took a bit of effort but she finished the last of the smoothie. This time it was Bulkhead who called out Jack.

"You are definitely staring at her," he said curiously.

The young man laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

"There is a tradition here that the winning high school quarterback get's a free large Proton Buster after the state prelims and he shares it with his date. I've never even heard of them actually finishing one. Where do you put it?"

"It was good," Miko explained with a shrug. "What's next?"

The two wandered down the line working through each store. Bulkhead noted with pride that Miko only got them kicked out of two. The last was an antique shop. They wandered through laughing at the old fashions and wondering over mysterious contraptions. Jack caught the girl admiring a blue crystal pendant. When she walked off to go to the bathroom he picked it up and walked to the counter. A bit of haggling brought it down into his price range and he slipped in into his pocket. He met Miko out under the yellow glow of the street lights. The sun had set and the small mall was getting crowded by the workers coming off shift.

"Well I had a great time Jack," the girl said with a yawn, "but I think our carriage is going to transform into a pumpkin soon."

She glanced at her friend with a smile but stiffened when she saw what he was holding out to her.

"I saw you looking at this," he said warmly as he held out the pendant, "and since I don't know when your birthday was I just got it now."

He moved to put it around her neck but stopped when he saw the utterly blank look on her face.

"Miko?"

"_I thought this would look pretty on you," the middle aged man said almost shyly as he snapped the gold choker around her slim neck. His black hair flecked with grey hung over watery brown eyes._

"_Thank you!" the girl gushed tossing her long hair back, hating the feel of the cold metal on her skin, hating the feel of his fat fingers feeling of her even now. She looked into his leering face and gave a heart melting smile. "It's just what I wanted!"_

With a gasp Miko snapped back to reality. She was leaning against Bulkhead clawing at his handle. The parking lot was too crowded she realized; there were people watching curiously even now. The green mech was whispering soothingly into her earpiece as he popped the door open and helped her into the cab. She took a few deep calming breaths and gripped Bulkhead's interior as the world spun around her. She became aware that the SUV was talking to her, trying to calm her down.

"Where's Jack?" she asked suddenly, why hadn't he followed her, she wondered a bit frantically, he always followed her.

"I locked him out!" Bulkhead growled. "I don't know what he did to you but until he apologized he can wait outside!"

Miko forced a cheerful laugh.

"Seriously? Bulk, the only thing he did was convince me to eat that gut buster! I just feel a little sick is all. Not his fault!" She clutched her stomach dramatically.

Bulkhead reluctantly opened the door. He wasn't entirely convinced Jack was innocent but her explanation did make sense.

Jack climbed in and immediately began to apologize but Miko cut him off with a swift punch to the gut.

"You'd better apologize," she growled mockingly, "convincing me to eat that whole thing!"

"Wait, what?"

"I think I need to get back to base and take a Tums or something," she said airily, "other than that I'm cool."

Bulkhead noted that Jack looked unconvinced but let the matter drop.

"Now you got something for me?" Miko asked with a grin that was just a bit too wide.

The young man smiled sheepishly and held out the necklace to her. The girl snatched it up with an appreciative squeal and held it up to her neck.

"What do you think Bulk?" she asked.

"It's uh, pretty," the mech responded uneasily, "I like the color, like energon."

"Yeah, so thanks Jack," Miko gave him another friendly punch and settled back into the seat. "Home Bulk!"

The SUV wrapped his seatbelts gently around Miko, gave Jack just a little too much pressure still not convinced of his innocence, and rolled out for the base. When they squealed to a stop in the main silo June was talking to Optimus and a clearly agitated Bumblebee.

"What's up?" Jack asked as he climbed out.

Bumblebee whistled in distress and Bulkhead's jaw dropped.

"Why would they do something like that?" he demanded.

"Who do what?" Miko asked.

June sighed and stepped towards the girl with a fixed expression.

"Raf's mother called me this afternoon after work. Apparently a woman claiming to be a social worker showed up asking about you the other day. Mrs. Esquivel was suspicious and didn't tell her anything. When she checked with the officials after the woman left they denied sending anyone out."

"What does that have to do with Raf not being allowed to hang out with Bumblebee?" Bulkhead demanded, though he was immediately distracted by an odd whimper from Miko.

He glanced down at the girl and was shocked to see tears welling up in her eyes.

"Miko?"

"It's not Bee," she whispered. "It's me. She doesn't want Raf hanging out around me."

"She wants to talk to you Miko," June interrupted. "The woman fed her a pack of lies and Mrs. Esquivel is no one's fool. She wants to hear your side of the story."

"It won't matter," Miko spat, "what kind of mother lets their son hang out with a whore?"

Jack looked at the girl in shock but June merely arched and eyebrow. The slim Asian gasped and covered her mouth but the words had already escaped.

"Was that what she was saying about you?" Jack demanded angrily. "Who would believe that load of scrap?"

Miko looked at June desperately but the woman held up her palm to the girl, what happened next was her choice and hers alone. The truth, a lie, or hysterics? Her eyes darted around the silo and came to rest on the cerulean optics of Optimus Prime. He was gazing down at her with a look of such compassion and understanding that something within the seemed to break. She couldn't lie to those optics and they somehow filled her with such peace that running again seemed pointless. With a sigh she turned to Jack and looked him straight in the eye. The Autobot's didn't really count in her mind; they probably didn't even understand the concept, it was his judgment she was truly afraid of.

"Anyone who knew the truth Jack," she said flatly.

June smiled sadly at the stunned and confused look that spread across her son's face.

"I think we should all sit down," the woman suggested, "this is going to be a long story."


	10. Revelation

**Dirty Little Secrets 10**

Revelation

A Transformers Prime Fanfiction

:**Warning**: Violence and sexual content, disturbing descriptions of abuse, human trafficking, death, and rape

Despite the rating and the reason for it this is NOT slash. There are physical assaults and references to bad things that happened in the past.

The majority of Miko's back story in this fic is a compilation of events from real testimonies I have come across in researching human trafficking over the years. These things are real and disturbing

"I don't know exactly where to begin," Miko started uneasily. "I guess I should say I'm sorry first."

She was sitting on the steps leading up to the catwalk with June beside her. The Autobots stood in a loose semi-circle facing her with Jack beside Arcee. Optimus had offered her the privacy of telling Bulkhead alone but the girl had refused, saying she just wanted to get it over with. Fowler had arrived, having been summoned earlier by Mrs. Darby and leaned on the railing with a tired look etched on his face. He was carrying a bulky brief case cuffed to his wrist and seemed unduly burdened by the weight.

"Apologize for what?" Bulkhead demanded.

"Lying to you all from the moment I showed up," she stated flatly. "I'm not an exchange student. I don't have two parents and two cats waiting for me back home. I'm not even from Japan originally."

"But why'd you tell us all that then?" her guardian asked in confusion.

"It was my cover story," she explained. "The feds made it up for me when I went into the witness protection program."

"Oh, so you couldn't tell us," the green mech nodded with a quick glare at the agent, "they wouldn't let you."

Miko sighed and dropped her head.

"Not that simple Bulk. I didn't want to tell you guys; not you bots, not Jack or Raf. Fowler found out when he researched my case file and took over handling me from this other guy, Agent Jones. When it got near to time for the trail where I was supposed to be a witness Fowler told me," Miko stopped to swallow painfully before continuing, "he told me that if I wanted to I could discuss the case with you guys for moral support. I just couldn't." She looked up pleadingly at her friend. "So please don't be mad at him anymore Bulk. He would have told you but I'm a minor and he couldn't talk about it with anyone without my permission, and I begged him not to tell," her voice was breaking and tears were spilling down her face.

"It's okay Miko," the green mech said soothingly. "I'm not angry any more I promise. Uh, sorry Fowler."

"Not a problem Bulk," the man replied. "Have to admit I kind of enjoyed our shouting matches though, blew off some steam."

But the mech was completely focused on Miko. Murmuring soothingly the Autobot held out his servos to her in reassurance. The girl leaned into them with a small whimper. Bulkhead scooped her up and slipped down into a cross-legged position with her securely between his arms. She seemed to draw strength from this and smiled up at him.

"So you had to testify in a court of law and the criminals were after you?" Arcee asked. "That's why you've been so tense?"

"What'd you see that was so bad?" Bulkhead inquired.

The girl shrunk back against him and took a deep breath. She looked down at her hands as she replied softly.

"I was a prostitute belonging to the cartel that was on trial. I saw a lot."

There was dead silence in the silo for a few seconds and then.

"What's a prostitute?" Bulkhead asked in confusion.

Miko winced. She hadn't expected to have to explain that, but Optimus silenced the green mech with a look and sent him a data packet. The ex-wrecker opened it and faster than a human mind could follow and analyzed its contents.

"What!" he gasped, arms closing protectively over Miko. "No! How could? That can't be legal!"

His optics sought out Fowler who shook his head.

"It's not," the man said grimly, "not in most countries anyway. Thus the criminal trial."

"What about your parents," Jack asked, finding his voice finally.

"Parents?" Miko almost sneered. "My mother was one of the most famous sundals in Pontianak. Men came from all over the world to see her. My grandmother was in the family business too, so was her mother before her. Father? Ha! There hasn't been a proper man in my family for six generations. I come from a long line of professionals. That woman never wanted me, she would have aborted me real quick, but her handler ordered her to have a daughter; offered her a fat little retirement package, a house, a pension; the works. Such a successful bloodline couldn't be allowed to just die out you know. When I was born she didn't even nurse me, just turned me over to one of the younger girls who had lost her baby. Her handler, that was that creep Gunter you sent to the emergency room Bulk, he raised me, trained me," her voice tapered off at the end and she took a steadying breath.

The silence in the silo was deafening. Ratchet shifted uncomfortably and tried to think of a way to relieve the awkward tension.

"So if you are not from Japan originally?" he asked.

"Pontianak, Indonesia," Miko said quickly, equally relieved to be on safer ground. "It's no Tokyo but it is the biggest city in West Kalimantan."

"And what's your real name?" Bulkhead inquired, and then regretted it when he felt the girl in his arms stiffen.

"Miko Nakadai," she stated defiantly.

"Wait what?" the mech asked in confusion.

"It is the only legal name I've ever had," the girl explained. "I didn't exactly get a birth certificate and that woman never named me. She called me babi."

"Babi? That's cute," her guardian offered hesitantly. "What's it mean."

"It means pig," the girl hissed, "it is what people call girls who are born to be sold as prostitutes. It means that she saw me as nothing more than a useful animal. Guntar called me Angak Bulan. He says it was because I was born when the Moon Orchids were blooming but what I was called otherwise depended on where I was working and what the johns liked."

The green mech flinched visibly and shot a pleading look at June. The woman smiled gently at him and nodded her head in confirmation of what the girl was saying.

"Anyway," Miko was continuing, it was as if some pressure valve had been released in her and everything she had kept bottled up inside for so long was coming out, "like I said I was raised in the capital city and I was one of the lucky ones. Because of my potential they wanted to be sure I made it to adulthood alive so I got plenty of food and decent medical care. They didn't care weather I got school but one of the other whores taught me to read and write and I had a knack for languages so Guntar made sure I spoke the ones most common among the johns. I was a high class deal and they usually wanted to talk to me."

"But you're so young," Jack broke in, not able to hid the horror in his voice.

She smiled bitterly, not meeting his eyes.

"I debuted at twelve. I've been a productive member of the community for three years. If I hadn't escaped I would probably be near as famous as that woman by now. I was set to be an international. I had finished my training in Pontianak and was shipped to Hong Kong when Guntar was transferred there. He was just about the worst kind of scum there is but he knew how to manage. Back on the island I learned on sailors and tourists mostly, but six months in the big city and I was pulling in more money than girls with twice my experience. He hooked me up with wealthy businessmen, top politicians, and famous stars. The things I could tell you about."

A small sound from Fowler interrupted her and the girl glanced up at him.

"Oh right," she said.

"What," Bulkhead demanded.

"There is still a trial in process," the agent explained, "she's not supposed to mention specific names until it's over."

"Anyway," Miko interrupted, before they could set off again, "it was in Hong Kong that I started fighting, resisting. There was this one john who came in. I don't know what he was expecting but he seemed shocked by how young I was. I think he was American, maybe Canadian, but he was really nice, listened to my story, told me he was going to do something about it. Gave me a phone number, told me to call if I needed anything. He didn't touch me, and I never heard from him again. But after that I started really questioning Guntar. He didn't like that and I was punished. Finally he sent me to the stables for a week. They pretty much just lock you in a little room and you've got to see fifteen, twenty johns a day. They just line up one after the other."

Her voice cracked and Bulkhead could feel her trembling, the small movements fueling the growing fury in his spark. Optimus must have seen the rage building because he opened a private comm. link and addressed the ex-Wrecker.

*Bulkhead, right now Miko needs your presence for comfort. We will discuss what may be done about this later, but you must restrain yourself for her sake until then.*

The green mech didn't respond but he sat still for the remainder of Miko's story.

"Once I was transferred to Japan mostly I was rented out to the high rollers for enjo kosai, 'compensated dating' so I only had to deal with one guy a day. Guntar arranged it so I became popular as a 'gift' older guys renting me for their son's or nephew's coming of age parties and stuff. It was around that time that I got pregnant." At that her voice dropped to a near whisper and a ripple of shock ran around the room. "Guntar had been pushing those stupid pills down my throat pretty much from the day I started working but hey, a ninety-seven point five percent success rate still leave that two percent."

"You had a sparkling?" Bulkhead asked astonished.

She looked up at him and the pain in her eyes nearly broke his spark.

"I wanted to," she whispered into the silent base, "I wanted to so very badly. I was so happy. I went and told Guntar right away so sure he'd be pleased. I mean with my bloodline why wouldn't he be?" She stopped talking and was quiet for so long Jack began to squirm where he stood next to Arcee, finally she continued. "He wasn't. He, he was angry; said I was too young, that it would ruin my work. I begged," she hissed out, "begged him on my knees to let me keep my baby. The only thing I ever begged for. He punished me for that."

Bulkhead felt her body tighten at the memory and her trembling increase.

"He beat you?" the mech asked in as calm a voice as he could manage.

"Oh no, my good looks were far too valuable for that. He was very creative. Liked to shove my head into ice water, make me watch him beat the less productive whores, withhold food for days, that sort of thing."

The girl heard a distinct rumble emanating from her guardian, a noise she had never heard him make before but went on with her story without commenting.

"He scheduled an abortion for me the next week. So the next time I was out with a client I just ran. He was this fat middle aged business guy. He took me shopping first and bought me a lot of jewelry and he fell asleep while I was in the dressing room at a mall. So I just slipped out the back. I ran through the streets until I came to this huge abandoned building. It was slated for destruction but not for months so I made myself a little nest in one of the lower stories. I sold the stuff the john'd bought me and lived off that for awhile then scavenged off the streets for a few weeks but I wasn't doing good. I didn't trust anyone because I never knew who would just turn me back over to the police. Then one day I found this garden with all these green berries on a bush. I was really hungry so I climbed over the fence and stuffed myself. I was sick before I was even done eating and puked it right back up under the bushes. This little old lady came out and spotted me."

A smile flickered across Miko's face as she remembered the small grey-haired woman who had come after her with a knobby old walking stick.

"She demanded to know what I was doing and I mouthed off to her. Well to make a long argument short she ended up insisting I do yard work in exchanging for ruining her berry harvest. I didn't know squat about gardens but I came back the next day anyway. She fed me breakfast, the first real meal I'd had in days, before we got to work. It was the hardest physical work I'd ever done in that little Tokyo garden, but I loved it. After a few days she offered me the shed to sleep in. She never said but I think she knew more than I told her. So I lived with her and worked in her garden in exchange for food and a safe place to sleep. She went to this church every Sunday and she started coming back with stuff from the church ladies, used clothes, baby things, the shed was really nice and we made it into a nursery. That went on for about seven months. She had started to fuss over me; insist I go see a doctor because it was getting near time for the baby but I was afraid. Then one night Guntar found me, I still don't know how. He sent his goons in and broke me out of the shed. She came out and went after them with her stick but they just ignored her and shoved me into a car."

Miko curled up into a ball now but kept talking through her tremors.

"He was angry, so very angry," she whispered. "He was waiting for me at this airport. Shoved me onto this private jet and told me to entertain this wealthy business tycoon. I was so scared for my baby, I did exactly what he said. It turned out the jet was headed for the states and the big guy in the suit was a major player in the cartel that ran Guntar's brothel. There was all kinds of incriminating stuff spread out in that plane; like papers that showed how and where and when they were smuggling women across borders. I guess they didn't think I was a threat because they let me see all of it.

We landed at this private little strip in California. Guntar, he took me to this room and made me drink something. It made me really woozy and the next thing I remember I was waking up in this hospital like room. I think I had just signed some papers. Anyway I realized what was going on. Guntar was making good on his orders about my baby. I tried to tell the doctor that I didn't want to but the bastard just patted me on the head and told me everything was going to be all right with a smile. Then he held me down on the table while the nurse stuck this needle in me. I was speaking perfect English," the girl snarled. "I told them I didn't want this, I begged them to stop, but they went ahead with it anyway. When I woke up my baby was gone. Thrown in a box to be tossed out like somebody's bad tooth. I woke up in this hard plastic chair in a waiting room with two or three other women and they gave me my cloths back to get dress right there in front of them. Guntar showed up to get me then."

"Wait," Jack gasped, "that happened in _this _country?"

"Yep, at one of those shiny perfectly legal clinics," Miko spat, "the big guy who owns the brothels owns a share of them and they have an understanding. Guntar gave me a week of light work to heal then it was back to the old grind. He would come in every day and shoved the pills down my throat. He had got a stronger brand and they made me sick but I still conceived again a few months later. I didn't tell Guntar but my womb had been damaged too much by the abortion and I miscarried after two months. I nearly died and they had to do a partial hysterectomy so I can never have kids again. Guntar punished me for that too."

Miko paused again and June passed the green mech a handkerchief who handed it in turn to the girl. She accepted it a small grateful smile.

"I was laid up for a while after the surgery," she continued voice growing stronger now. "I had a lot of time to think. I remembered that number that john had given me and the next time I had a customer I swiped his phone. The number turned out to be a crises center with ties to the IJF."

"The what?" Ratchet asked with a frown.

Miko looked at June who turned to the medic.

"The Internations Justice Federation," the nurse explained. "They are an international organization devoted to fighting institutionalized abuse like what Miko experienced. I worked with them in Taiwan my first year out of college. They work to have better laws put into place and enforced, provide options for people who have been victimized, and in many cases their teams perform raids to rescue girls from the brothels."

The medic nodded his understanding as Miko continued.

"So anyway, I told them what I knew and about a week later there was a police raid. I ended up being pegged for a witness and got sent to the middle of freaking nowhere to be safe until the trail. That meant Jasper, Nevada. I was here a few weeks when I spotted Jack and Arcee. Guntar and the others found me somehow a few weeks ago. Still not sure how, internet I guess. The rest you know."

There was silence in the silo for a moment and then Bulkhead suddenly clutched the girl to his chestplates.

"Miko I promise you no one is ever going to hurt you like that again," he growled fiercely.

"Thanks Bulk," she whispered, "but you're kinda squishing me."

"Sorry," he apologized dropping her to the floor.

The Autobots stood around, unsure how to react until Bumblebee stepped forward and scooped Miko up into a hug. He beeped and whistled fiercely and Arcee stepped forward.

"Bee speaks for all of us Miko. We're behind you all the way. If you ever need anything you know we're there."

The yellow scout handed her over to his commander and Miko threw her arms around the femme's neck in silent thanks. With a mischievous grin the girl winked at Arcee and turned and held her arms out to Ratchet. To her surprise the red and white mech reached out and took her without even a perfunctory grumble and cradled her close to his chassis. His motivation was revealed however and she yelped in protest.

"Hey! You already scanned me this week!"

"True but the extreme stress you've been under might very well interfere with your proper operations."

Miko looked at him blankly and the glanced at Optimus for translation.

"Ratchet is merely concerned for your well being Miko," the Prime said with a small smile, "as are we all. Would you do me the favor of letting him perform a complete scan given this new information? For his peace of processor."

"Well if it will make Doc Bot feel better," the girl grumbled.

"It would," the medic stated flatly.

He carried the emotionally exhausted girl into the med bay with Bulkhead hovering over his shoulder the entire way.

"Mom," Jack started then paused. He took a long steadying breath. June could see the anger and shock warring across her son's face. "How can I help her?" he finally asked.

"She will want to talk to you after all this is over Jack. When she does just be there and listen."

The young man nodded and walked up to the platform to wait while the nurse went into the medbay. Arcee stood silently for a moment flexing her arm blades in and out of their sheaths. She turned suddenly to Jack.

"Hey partner I need to go burn some rubber."

"I'm going to stay here," he replied without turning.

She nodded and transformed, tearing out of the base. Bumblebee hovered near the medbay entrance waiting for June to come out and explain what exactly this had to do with Raf not being able to come play with him.

Optimus walked up to Agent Fowler just as the man was about to leave.

"Special Agent Fowler," the Prime started formally. "May I assume that there will be repercussions for those involved in this criminal venture that has harmed Miko so?"

"You can bet your red and blue plating there will," he said fiercely. "From the creep who raised her like an animal to that abortion clinic. They are going down."

"How might we be of assistance?"

"Keep Miko safe is all, this is mainly going to be computer work and legal attacks," the man shrugged.

"Agent Fowler," there was a hard note in the Autobot leader's tone that caught the human's attention instantly. "You are aware of the close bonds that have been forged between my people and yours. We are Autobots, it is in our nature to protect those we care about. If my soldiers are not allowed some venture to provide for Miko, and the other children's', further safety then I must now claim full responsibility for the results."

The man stared grimly up at the Prime for a moment and a hard grin spread across his face at the unyielding look in the blue optics.

"Prime, I could never condone you attacking civilian human targets, even foreign ones, especially not the ones in this file." He unlocked the case on his wrist as he spoke and pulled out a thick manila envelope. "So yeah see you later Prime," the man said as he carelessly dropped the file to the floor.

Optimus picked up the file between two servos and scanned it. There would be no sign it was opened when the human returned for the 'forgotten' documents. A grim look settled over the Prime's faceplates as he processed the information. This would require more research, what he had was clearly incomplete. He moved to stand in front of the computer display and sent an instruction to his soldiers.

*Mission briefing tonight, twenty-two hundred hours.*


	11. Whoops

**Dirty Little Secrets 11**

Whoops

A Transformers Prime Fanfiction

:**Warning**: Violence and sexual content, disturbing descriptions of abuse, human trafficking, death, and rape

Four Cybertronians gathered around their leader and stared grimly at the glowing green screen. Several dozen magenta dots glowed across the planetary display; mostly clustered around one grouping of islands, but some were scattered across the globe. Mrs. Darby had left to take Miko back to her host parents' house. Now that the majority of the threat was past they considered it safe enough. Bulkhead had argued against it until Fowler revealed that the couple were both ex-military special opps and in on the secret of the girl's past if not the Autobots. They were eagerly awaiting her return with open arms and loaded weapons.

"Autobots," the deep voice of Optimus Prime rumbled through the silo. "Though we have taken it upon ourselves to protect all of humanity circumstances have placed our specific charges in danger from their own kind. Though the appropriate authorities are taking steps to alleviate this danger the international nature of the crime has limited their effectiveness both physically and politically. Certain intelligence has come to my attention that we might act upon to assist in bringing the culprits to justice."

"Who do we break Optimus?" Bulkhead demanded angrily.

The other Autobots glanced at their comrade in mild shock and disapproval at the interruption but the Prime only indicated the screen with a servo.

"Each of these is a supply depot; lightly guarded for the most part and well away from civilian populations. They contain the fallback resources for the criminals. All of the cartel's assets that could be seized through legal and electronic means have been by our human allies. However these contingency resources have been deliberately stored in territory that is either neutral or disputed. Fowler's government has no jurisdiction there and any attempt they make would cause massive international disputes. The cartel's plan is to abandon their main resources for now and fall back on these stores; a strategy they have successfully executed in the past."

"So a team not traceable to this nation or their allies would need to go in and destroy those resources," Arcee offered in an innocent tone.

"So what are we waiting for?" Bulkhead demanded. "Let's go!"

"We will divide into teams. Arcee; I have contacted Wheeljack and he will be arriving shortly. I have examined some of the structures at the locations in question and they will require his expertise to destroy. Ratchet, I have assigned you and Bumblebee the locations nearest human population centers. If you are spotted your alt mode will provide you with the best cover. Bulkhead you and I will take those facilities where plentiful brute strength will be required to dismantle the facilities."

"Wait a click Optimus," Ratchet interjected. "Who will remain behind to monitor the situations and operate the ground bridge if we are all deployed?"

"I believe Jack is more than capable of performing that task."

"Well, I guess it is not beyond his capabilities," the medic huffed. "Shall I activate a bridge to his home?"

"I do not believe that will be necessary, Jack?"

The human stepped sheepishly around the corner to the surprise of the Autobots, his hand rising to rub the back of his head self consciously.

"I thought you went home with June," Arcee stated.

"I sort of left something here so I told her I'd bridge back later," he stared uneasily but flushed and looked down when Optimus raised an optic ridge at him. "I figured you'd be doing something tonight and I wanted in," he confessed looking Optimus straight in the optic.

The Prime simply inclined his head towards the groundbridge controls. Jack shot Arcee a determined grin and jogged up the steps. Ratchet turned to Optimus and held out six slim metal bands.

"I have constructed the devices you asked for," he stated. The medic wrapped the band around his wrist in demonstration. "I have set this device to release a scattered electric field. It should serve to take out the humans in a non-lethal manner."

The comm. system buzzed and a rough voice filled the silo.

"Heya Prime! I'm ready for pickup!"

"Sending a groundbridge now," Jack responded running his fingers over the keyboard.

The green portal swirled to life and a sleek white sports car shot through, transforming as he slid to a halt near Bulkhead.

"So what do you Bots need all this boom-boom for?" the grizzled mech demanded holding up the bag of explosives he'd brought along.

"Remember the little job we did in Praxis near the end of the First Polyhex campaign?" the green mech demanded.

"Yeah, freeing Prowl and Jazz from the Crystal Pit?"

"Well the humans are running the same kind of raid tonight and we're gonna help out by blowing a few supply depots," Bulkhead growled shifting impatiently from ped to ped.

"Sounds like fun," the Wrecker stated but he cast a curious look at Optimus, "but I thought the Commander here was pretty strict about not messing in local affairs."

"True," the Prime replied, "but this organization poses a threat to us and had stated explicitly their continued intentions to engage."

"A human threat to us?"

"Arcee will brief you on the way," Optimus said. "Speed is imperative in this operation."

Wheeljack nodded as he accepted the list of targets, instructions from Optimus, and the shock band from Ratchet.

"Autobots remember we will avoid human casualties. Any people you encounter will only be low level security guards, not," Optimus glanced meaningfully at Bulkhead, "the ones who harmed Miko. Jack, prepare the first set of coordinates."

"Yes sir!"

The human watched as the Bots disappeared across the event horizon two by two. He kept a firm grip on the part of himself that desperately wanted to follow them and participate in striking back against those who had harmed his friend; a task that was made much easier by the pride generated from being trusted by Optimus Prime to man the controls.

O

O

Arcee and Wheeljack rolled out of the green portal onto an empty cliff. Above them a cloudless blue sky spread out from horizon to horizon. The hot equatorial sun beat down on a thick green jungle and the sounds of avian life-forms fluttering through the greenery rippled through the still air. Wheeljack instantly crouched and began examining the layout of the structure just barely visible through the dense foliage.

"So," he asked as he began pulling various devices out of his bag, "what did these fleshies do to get Bulkhead so worked up?"

"You remember the Crystal Pit?"

"Who doesn't," the white mech snorted as he put the finishing touches on the first charge, "most notorious den in Praxis; like the Enforcers said, if a politician didn't have a dirty little secret to hide in that place you checked 'em for a spark pulse."

"You remember what they did to the femmes and mechs they kept there?"

"Yeah," he said not liking where this was going.

"You know how protective Bulk is of Miko?"

Arcee cocked an optic ridge at him and let the mech connect the dots. A slow grim look of understanding spread across his face. He turned and began to dissemble the explosive he had just made.

"What are you doing?"

"Just adding a little something to give these a special kick."

"Remember we don't want to harm the local non-sentient life," she reminded him. "The humans are very protective of these island ecosystems."

"Don't worry; directional charges'll contain the shockwaves."

"Good, now intel says four humans and I'm reading three. We need to locate the fourth before we attack."

"I'll draw them out with a few small blasts," the Wrecker offered, "just enough to get their attention."

"Actually I have a more subtle plan," Arcee smirked.

O

O

The guard walked behind the lanky Doberman humming softly. It was boring out here for sure. But the pay was good and he'd had worse jobs. Besides, men who worked for the Cartel didn't really got to choose a profession: you did what the boss said, you made the best of it. His ears perked up however when he heard the distinctive hum of a high performance engine. His hand fell to his side and he swung up his rifle as a gleaming blue motor-cycle topped the ridge in front of him. His eyes widened at the slim form sitting on top of it. He called out a challenge to the woman and only received laughter in response as the gleaming blue bike turned and moved into the jungle.

A chase then? The man grinned at the thought. He radioed the development into base and charged after the woman. The other three guards were soon chasing after him, eager to perform their duties for once. They caught up with him in a clearing where the woman sat stiffly on her bike. A small warning sounded in the guard's mind, something about her form was off. What was she doing on the island anyway? The lead guard was calling out to her now and the woman finally spoke.

"Aww, don't tell me this is all of you?" she pouted in English. "I was hoping to have some fun!"

"Don't worry girl," the lead guard responded in broken English, "there only be four on island but we give you with plenty fun."

"Just what I wanted to hear! Wheeljack!"

The clearing crackled with electricity and the men and dogs fell to the ground. Arcee transformed and stepped over the prone forms without glancing down.

"Will this be far enough away to avoid the blasts?" she inquired.

"Should be," the Wrecker replied laconically.

"Let's roll then."

The two Autobots approached the base cautiously. The booby traps that were scattered around the storage depot were meant for small organics and therefore not likely to damage Cybertronian mesh but if there was one thing Arcee had learned from Jack it was to never underestimate humans. Wheeljack spotted and triggered several and their caution was rewarded. The shrapnel laced explosions would have caused them some pain; they would have shredded a human the Cybertronians realized grimly.

"Why haven't the powers that be on this planet cleared out this scrap nest?" the Wrecker demanded as the circled the heavy concrete bunkers.

"Apparently this landmass is not under the jurisdiction of any of the major nations. The governments that are in place are either too weak or too corrupt to do anything about it."

The white mech let out a derisive snort.

"This place is making me downright home-sick."

"I know what you mean," Arcee replied. "They are so similar to us. Sometimes it's wonderful, sometimes it's scary as the pit."

"Odd."

"What?"

"This base. It's older than the records indicated and way too sturdy for just a supply depo. And look at this," Wheeljack pulled aside a thick cluster of vines and Arcee frowned.

"Artillery damage," she stated, "but not recent."

"From the looks of things there was a well fortified base here," the Wrecker continued. "There are remains of more structures throughout the surrounding jungle. It also looks like it took a heavy pounding."

"But from the look of these plants it was several decades ago. The cartel probably just came upon these old structures and took them over."

"Still, I'm a bit curious about who was fighting who."

"We can ask Fowler when we get back," Arcee snapped. "The humans are always having little wars. Plant the charges and let's go."

"Pushy, pushy," the mech rumbled in amusement but he moved off a few paces before transforming his arm into a blaster and punching a hole in the low angled ceiling of the structure. The thick concrete resisted for a bit but soon gave to the Cybertronian weapon. He tossed a studded blue cylinder into the cavity and the jogged around the structure placing smaller charges at each corner.

"Safe distance," he grunted at Arcee and she followed him to the edge of the clearing.

The mech activated his battle mask and hit the detonator. Four pillars of smoke blasted upwards as the corners of the structure collapsed. There was a half-click pause and a massive concussion erupted from the center of the compound collapsing steel and powering concrete.

"Was that it?" Arcee asked a bit disappointed as the ground seemed to swallow up the building.

"Yep, I can guarantee you that there is nothing useable left in that structure," Wheeljack assured her as they turned to walk back to the groundbridge coordinates. "The sturdy walls redirected the blast inward and along the corridors so I was able to use fewer resources to get a well controlled but destructive explosion," the mech was interrupted as a massive blast picked them both up and hurtled them to the ground.

"What the scrap?" Arcee demanded as she picked herself up shaking her ringing audio receptors.

Wheeljack was already back on his feet running scans of the rising smoke plumes and falling debris.

"Whoops," he said casually.

"Whoops what?" Arcee demanded. "That was not a well controlled explosion!"

"Looks like there was an old stockpile of explosives in a sub-basement. Nitroglycerine based; that's why my scanners didn't pick them up."

"Look," Arcee growled, "Underestimating the destructive capacity of human tech is a bad idea, it may look primitive to us but it works! Check next time!"

"Roger that," the mech nodded. "Shall we move on?"

The femme snorted at his caviler attitude and examined the scene behind them. A towering plume of black smoke rose from a deep pit in the ground. They were done here. She raised her servo to her radio.

"Arcee to base. We're ready for that groundbridge."


	12. Where Poppies Grow

**Dirty Little Secrets 12**

Where Poppies Grow

A Transformers Prime Fanfiction

:**Warning**: Violence and sexual content, disturbing descriptions of abuse, human trafficking, death, and rape

Ratchet and Bumblebee rolled out onto a flat open plane. To the north mountains rose harshly into the sky and cast their shadows over fields of pink flowers. A scrawny dog guarding the crop witnessed the two vehicles transform and wisely slunk away into the surrounding rocks. Two human guards, less wise than their four legged companion, rushed out of a small earthen house at the noise and into a swarm of crackling energy.

"Let's get this over with Bumblebee," Ratchet growled as he examined the crudely terraced field.

The medic began to scan the monoculture that covered the desert floor. There was a primitive but effective system of piping that brought water up from a well to water the crop and a shed with a few containers of chemicals that his sensors identified as pesticides.

*Ratchet?* Bumblebee whistled uncertainly, *what is our mission here?*

"We are going to destroy this insidious crop as soon as I determine the most efficient way," the scientist responded curtly.

The scout let out an inarticulate noise of distress and crouched down to examine the fragile blooms.

*But they are so beautiful,* he clicked in confusion, *I want to stop the ones who hurt Miko as much as anybot but what gain could we possibly be taking away from the criminals by killing a bunch of pink flowers?*

"These pretty pink flowers are poppies, _Papaver somniferum_," the medic growled, "the base components for a powerful narcotic known as opium. From the research Optimus was able to gather it provides the cartel with a large amount of currency."

*Oh,* there was still regret in the young Autobot's tone and Ratchet gave a tired sigh.

"Bumblebee, this narcotic and its derivatives are illegal drugs. Once a human begins using it, it causes what are essentially changes in their base programming. They develop a need for it that grows greater than their urges for nourishment. This pretty flower ruins lives and has even been used as a weapon to bring entire nations to their knees. According to the information Optimus acquired from Fowler the cartel pushes this stuff as medicine then keeps supplying it once the patients are addicted."

The scout's face darkened and he crushed the blossom between his servos.

*What do we do?"*he asked quietly.

"I have primed a supply of nanobots designed to specifically target this species of the flower," the medic explained. "I will release the swarm and they will alter the DNA of the plants so that they release a toxin into the soil. This generation of flowers will not produce the opiate and this land will never sustain this species again."

*What can I do to help?*

"My scanners indicate that the structure on the north side of the area is a storage facility for the unprocessed product. Destroy it."

*On it Doc Bot!*

"Don't call me that," the medic muttered half sparkedly with his attention still on deploying the nanobots.

With a soft hum the swarm released into the air around the mech. There was a visible shimmer as they accepted his instructions then begin swimming through the atmosphere. The microscopic robots settled over the field in a fine layer and began drawing energy from the ambient heat. Every time a gas molecule struck the cybertronium shells the alien material stole its momentum and translated that force into working energy. A thick mist began to gather over the field as the nanobots worked.

The red and white medic strode among the plants monitoring their progress. He let out a satisfied harrumph as the swarm reported back on their progress. They had damaged the chromosomes responsible for reproduction and rewrote certain sequences to code for a toxin that would seep into the soil and ruin it for all future poppies.

This site had not been in the data Fowler had 'accidently' left in the silo. Rather Prime had discovered it when analyzing the accounts of the cartel. Corrupting this one field would deprive the criminals of a large income source. Once they were done with the surrounding area they would bridge back to base and then out to another of these 'cash crops'.

The nanobots indicated that they were done with the area and Ratchet strode north several hundred yards. Programmed to follow his spark signature the swirling fog followed him to the new location and began their work anew. A few would be left behind; too damaged to return. The nanobot cloud had been many times its present size when he had left Cybertron and the medic now used it only sparingly to preserve the useful tool. He had not given today's use a second thought.

A series of small explosions drew his attention away from his musings. From that direction a young yellow form loped towards him.

*Mission accomplished!* the scout reported cheerfully.

"Good, good," Ratchet replied absently. "I must wait and move one more time before the nanobots are finished here."

*Ratchet, are you okay?*

"Of course I am perfectly functional," the medic responded with a slight note of annoyance in his voice.

*No,* the scout insisted moving around to look the older mech in the optic. *You have been acting weird ever since Miko told us. I expected you to get angry Ratchet, not moody.*

"I am not moody!" the medic insisted gruffly.

Bumblebee crossed his arms over his chestplates and glared up silently at the red and white mech. Ratchet let out a long exvent and stared morosely down into the mist swirling around his peds.

"I should have known," he muttered fiercely.

*What?*

"All the symptoms were there for anybot to see. Her behavior; the lack of academic skills when she was supposed to be here for academic purposes, the self mutilation, the way her language seemed to shift. I have done nearly a hundred medical exams on her. The physical damage was there and I did see it. I simply never took the time to reason it out. Ah, ah!" he forestalled what the scout was about to say. "Don't even try to make excuses for me Bumblebee. I know she is of a different species but how many times have we all been astounded by how similar they are to us?"

The medic paused and let out another exvent before continuing more quietly.

"After we liberated Praxis from the Decepticons Prime placed me in charge of overseeing the health of the femmes and mechs that came out of the Crystal Pit."

Bumblebee's optics dilated in shock.

"I won't bore you with the details of what I saw young one. The scars on those sparks ran deep and went back far further than the occupation. What I have seen on Miko matches them mark for mark, body and soul."

In the silence following the statement Bumblebee shifted uncomfortably in the thickening fog. Ratchet gave a sudden satisfied grunt and moved into the final section of the field. Bumblebee followed him slowly. The medic was analyzing the final nanobot count when he felt a warm presence on his arm in the cool fog. He glanced down at the black hand on his limb and then up to the young mech's wide expressive optics. The warmth and the depth of the smile he received stirred something beneath the pain he had been harboring in his spark. For the briefest of moments the old scientist smiled back at the scout before returning to his work.

O

O

"Djinn!"

The man on the ground silently cursed his loud companion. He must have been truly drunk the night before to awake with such a splitting headache. Wait, that was wrong. The man frowned as he remembered the dog had barked and they ran out to look at, something. His fellow guard was shaking his shoulder frantically now babbling about creatures that didn't exist. Slowly and painfully the older man opened his eyes, and immediately wished he hadn't.

Just stepping into a swirling green portal were two massive creatures. Their eyes glowed fierce blue and a mist so bright it hurt his vision swirled around their legs and was being drawn into their bodies. The larger of the two turned at the last moment to stare at the men and scowled. Both humans dropped into a bow with their faces resting firmly on the ground and stayed like that until the sound of the apparitions disappeared.

They got up and examined the crop. Save for where the massive footprints had crushed the flowers nothing appeared amiss. Though there was mush consternation when the younger discovered the stored goods destroyed, and when it came time for harvest no seeds formed. Both guards pled ignorance. They doubted their employers would accept demons as an acceptable excuse.


	13. Breaking Stuff

**Dirty Little Secrets 13**

Breaking Stuff

A Transformers Prime Fanfiction

:**Warning**: Violence and sexual content, disturbing descriptions of abuse, human trafficking, death, and rape

The sun gleamed down on a barren stretch of volcanic rock. For generations untold, seals had come to this place to birth their young and then return to the sea. Each year they returned in season but that time was still months off and the only inhabits were a few men sitting around a fire pit in the center of a maze of shipping containers. Beer cans and cigarette packs were scattered around the black rock and harsh music blared from a battered CD player. Light from the fire played over the haggard faces of the men. Suddenly one stiffened and glanced over his shoulder.

"Did you hear that?" He demanded of his comrades.

"Did we hear what?" the largest man demanded irritably.

"I don't know. I'll go check it out! Can I have a gun?"

"Pah! For the last time you young fool! The one thing I don't want is some idiot roaming the island with a loaded weapon! Just sit down and."

A clang of metal on metal followed by a curse interrupted the leader's diatribe. His eyes narrowed and he stood slowly.

"I will get the guns," he growled as he started towards a locked box on the far side of the fire.

Before he could reach it a shadow crossed over the moon and the air filled with crackling. The men collapsed onto the black rock as a tall form stepped around the shipping container. It bent and began to scoop up the fallen humans. A stockier green form lumbered up to him and glared rather murderously at the guards.

"Bulkhead, I will leave these on the beach," Optimus stated. "Begin destroying the supplies."

The green mech nodded and turned his attention to the boxy containers. With a snarl he focused first on several that had been fitted out as housing units. Transforming his hands into battle maces he swung down at the first, crushing the thin steel and crumpling the support struts. It was too easy. With a roar he struck up and sent the entire structure tumbling end over end. It came to a stop on the other side of a wall of the containers.

Bulkhead ran an optic over the colorful rectangles and charged. It took a few ineffectual practice runs but soon the ex-construction worker found the stress points in the containers. He made short work of the human's living quarters and took great pleasure in watching their personal items snap beneath his fury. Then he turned his attention on the rows of stored goods. Each was carefully labeled and he made note of the ones that contained explosives; though there weren't many in this batch, and focused on the less dangerous ones. Automobile parts, constructions supplies, and even an entire batch of kitchen sinks crushed, crumbled, and shattered beneath his wrath. He began to get into the swing of things; one quick uppercut upended the container, three blows with his wrecking balls ruptured the weak points in the frame spilling out the contents, and then a few moments to shred and warp the metal and stomp whatever was in it to pieces.

About half-way through he heard Optimus working his way towards him from the other end of the stacks. The Prime was moving slower and more methodically, making certain to destroy utterly everything of any value. This awareness managed to pierce Bulkheads burning rage and made him, not exactly slow down but give more thought to what he was doing. By the time the two mechs met the warrior's fury was still as bright as ever but he was thinking far more rationally. He stood beside Optimus quietly surveying the damage and the few containers left intact.

"Shall we finish this?" the Prime asked charging his plasma rifles, "the satellites will be over head soon and we need to be gone from this place."

The two mechs took turns blasting the few remaining structures. It was satisfying Bulkhead had to admit, watching them explode and combust. But not satisfying enough.

"Let's hit the next site!" the green mech growled eagerly.

And so the night passed. The bridged back to base and Jack entered the next set of coordinates, then it was off for another round of destruction. There was something so very satisfying about watching the supplies turn to scrap beneath his servos and peds, not quite as satisfying as if Optimus hadn't insisted on handling the humans himself but Bulkhead figured the Prime had to answer to Fowler in the morning, so what the pit; let the fleshies live if it made the boss's job easier. But somehow the destruction wasn't enough, no matter how much metal fell before him there was a cold ball of rage in his spark that would not loosen.

It was sometime around three in the morning Nevada time when they arrived on a densely forested island. Optimus took the lead while Bulkhead amused himself with a game he had dubbed 'Boat up a Tree'. It involved perforating whatever flotation devices were on the shore without polluting the local ecosystem and then leaving the remains in the single most awkward place to retrieve. He heard the sound of the stun weapon discharging and left a now much smaller aluminum dingy well above the high tide line to charge towards the main compound. He was just getting into the swing of things, letting the destruction sooth his anger, when he heard the scream.

The powerful mech froze as his spark clenched. The voice, it was impossible!

"Miko?" he called out nervously, "did you sneak along again?"

The thought that she might have seen him like this, full of rage and destroying everything in his path like a Decepticon made him suddenly very uncomfortable. He gently placed the engine he was about to lob into the bay down on the sandy soil and stepped carefully around the shipping container where he heard the whimpering emanating from.

"Miko," he called out again peering into the dark space.

There was a shriek of rage and a scrawny form leapt from the shadows. Letting out a stream of words Bulkhead didn't need to understand to know were profanities, the woman lashed out at his ped with a steel bar. When she was certain she had his attention she began running off limping and shouting. The mech started to follow her but stopped. By the color of her hair and the wrinkles on her skin the Cybertronian could tell she was old by human standards. That scram had not come from her. He turned back to the crate she had come out of and scanned the interior. There were three more life signs inside. The mech reached out hesitantly but the old woman was suddenly in front of him; arms spread as is she was going to protect the contents of the crate from a creature many times her size.

"Easy," the Autobot soothed. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

The woman's watery eyes flicked over the destruction the mech had left in his wake and a sneer of disbelief flickered over her face.

"Look," Bulkhead continued, "just have your friends come out of there and you can go down to the beach."

The woman hesitated and the mech stepped back with a long exvent. She eyed the distance between them and called out. Slowly three trembling forms crawled out of the crate. The Autobot drew in a sharp vent to cool his suddenly overheating systems. It wasn't Miko, and yet it was. All three of the girls showed the same thinness but theirs seemed somehow unhealthy. Bones protruded where the skin was tight and there was a kind of hollow fear to their down turned eyes. Dark bruises showed in the tropical sun where they had been manhandled. The mech remembered what Miko had said about the other girls not being treated as well as she was.

They were terrified he realized; terrified of him. They were not his human that he could comfort them, and yet he couldn't help seeing Miko in the wide eyes, marred skin, and crooked teeth. Wanting desperately to help but at a loss for what to do, he signaled Optimus and waited for the red and blue mech to arrive. The Prime took in the situation at a glance and knelt down. He said a few soothing words in a language Bulkhead didn't recognize but he heard the name of the organization June had mentioned. The older woman nodded warily but the look of sudden hope in the girls' eyes almost broke Bulkhead's spark. Optimus pointed to the beach away from where he had left the men and the woman led the girls away.

The Prime didn't say a word to his soldier but gave him a long thoughtful look before returning to his work. Bulkhead continued to wreck steadily through the supplies but his spark wasn't in it anymore. The destruction continued from island to island, it was necessary, but it Optimus saw that his soldier was no longer fueled by rage and allowed himself to relax. Now the only thing on the ex-wrecker's mind was a set of wide frightened eyes, and he was counting the moments until he could get back to Miko and wrap her in his arms.


	14. Brunch

**Dirty Little Secrets 14**

Brunch

A Transformers Prime Fanfiction

:**Warning**: Violence and sexual content, disturbing descriptions of abuse, human trafficking, death, and rape

Miko shifted uneasily in the passenger seat of Mrs. Darby's white sedan. The dry Nevada landscape rolled by as she stared out the window. The woman's hand reached over and gave the girl's a supportive squeeze. Miko tried to smile back but her stomach was twisting and it came out a bit crooked. The sound of the engine changed as they rolled into the silo and it bounced off the rock walls. June pulled to a stop and got out.

"I've got to sign some paperwork for Fowler and do a phone interview with the head prosecutor. After that we'll drive to the Esquivel's." The woman paused before she left and reached over the car to squeeze Miko's hand. "Don't worry. I know her."

The girl managed a weak smile and nodded. She wandered over to the control center and glanced up curiously. Why was Jack there instead of Optimus? Her eyes fell on a pile of used tea bags stacked on a paper plate and she frowned.

"Have you been here all night?" she asked. "Jack? Jack!"

"Wha? What?" the young man jumped and blinked down at her in surprise. He gave a cavernous yawn and shook his head. "Oh. Hi Miko. What did you say?"

"Never mind I think I got the answer," she replied with a smirk.

Jack stared at her blankly through his raven bangs; that needed to be cut, she noted idly. The computer chimed and Optimus's deep voice filled the silo.

"Jack, Bulkhead and I will be departing from our present location to begin standard scouting missions, as will Bumblebee from his location. Please send a groundbridge for Ratchet."

"Yes sir Optimus," Jack replied as crisply as he could. "What about Arcee?"

"Wheeljack will be returning her in the Jackhammer later today."

"Understood, over and out."

The human cut the connection and entered in a set of coordinates. Miko watched as the green portal swirled to life and the red and white medic came striding through the portal grousing and brushing some kind of dark green foliage off his shoulders.

"Ugh! What kind of planet is this? Jack; thank you for your assistance tonight. I will take over from here and you can go sleep."

"Sure thing Ratchet, but I don't think I'll be able to sleep for awhile," he responded with a yawn, "not with this much caffeine still in my system."

"Wanna play video games until I have to leave?" Miko suggested.

Jack smiled at her and nodded but his response was smothered in a yawn.

"I'll go easy on you," she promised with a grin.

The young man let out a snort and they moved over to the battered couch that may have once been yellow. The movements were the same as they had done a hundred times before but something was off. Instead of casually throwing his arms over the back of the couch Jack sat stiffly as far from her on the couch as he could get, there was something tense in his face that didn't come from a long night, and he kept glancing over at her. Finally Miko couldn't stand it anymore. She deliberately ran her car off the road and tossed the game controller to the floor.

"What is it Jack?" she demanded harshly.

The young man winced at the venom in her voice and gently placed his controller down. He turned and looked at the girl with a soul searching gaze that made her squirm and drop her eyes.

"Miko?" he began hesitantly. "Can I ask you a very personal question? You don't have to answer," he hurried to assure her. "But I…"

Miko took a deep breath and interrupted him.

"You can ask me anything Jack," she stated firmly, still not looking up as she steeled herself for what was to come.

"Did you name your children?"

The girl stared at him in shock. She was not exactly sure what she had been expecting but this was not it. Miko's mind whirled as she tried to process the question. Jack blushed and dropped his gaze, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"I'm sorry," he started. "I shouldn't have asked…"

"No!" Miko gasped out. "No! I, it's fine. I did. I did. I just, no one's ever asked me that before."

"So?" Jack was smiling gently at her now, leaning forward intently.

"So?" she repeated.

"What did you name them?"

"Oh," Miko wrapped her arms around her legs and looked down at the floor. "Natsuki, I named the first girl Natsuki. It means summer and hope in Japanese. She would have been born in the summer and," tears pooled in her eyes and she wiped them away, "she was my hope for the future. The other little girl Hikari because she was my light."

Jack sat silently while she dried her tears.

"How did you know they were both girls?" he finally asked.

"I told you, there hasn't been a proper man in my family for six generations. The women of my family only ever have girls."

"Oh, so how do you spell those?"

Miko looked at him curiously but reached over and wrote both names down on a scrap of paper. Jack took it and murmured thanks as he studied the scrawled letters. The youth carefully folded it and slipped it in to his pocket. He shifted nervously and kept glancing at the girl beside him like he wanted to ask something else.

"What is it?" she finally demanded exasperated.

Jack sighed and looked down at his hands.

"Back at the mall."

"Yeah, I'm still not sure I can admit that was a mall."

Jack let out a laugh at that.

"Well, be that as it may, you were really bothered when I bought you that necklace, and I can see why now. I won't do anything like that again but, does it bother you when I, you know, touch you? Because if it does I will keep my distance. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Seriously?" Miko stared at her friend in astonishment. "That's what you've been all stiff about?"

"Um, yes?"

The girl burst out laughing and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Jack I don't want you to treat me any differently that you did before. The necklace? I really do like it. I was just all freaked out because of the trial and everything."

Jack smiled at her and held out his hand as if to shake on it. Miko ignored the proffered hand and reached over to pull him into a bear hug.

"Jack, outside of Bulk, you are probably my best friend. I don't want anything to change between us."

Jack returned the embrace with a sad smile he was careful not to let her see. June called out for Miko to come to the car and the girl bounced up to leave. He pulled the slip of paper out of his pocked and unfolded it; staring thoughtfully down at the two names.

"And yet life is change," he murmured softly.

O

O

The panic didn't really set in until she got out of the car and approached the weather worn front door of the Esquivels' house. There were four cars already parked out in the driveway as June expertly pulled the white sedan up to the curb. Miko's palms were sweaty as she undid the buckle; a nearly foreign movement after so long riding with Autobots. She stayed close to the comforting presence of the nurse as they approached and the woman knocked on the door. After a stretch of unbearably long seconds the door was opened by a young woman Miko vaguely remembered from Abuelita's birthday party.

The Esquivel clan matriarch herself was sitting in a large wooden rocking chair in a living room that showed signs of a recent cleaning. Three small children were playing in the light from the windows but no one else was in the room. The small grey haired woman raised her eyes from the large book she was reading and her dark green eyes seemed to pierce Miko to the quick.

With a graceful nod of her head she indicated the couch across the room.

Although it wasn't clear whether she was addressing June or the girl both immediately plopped down on the couch at the order. The young aunt murmured apologetically over the noise the children were causing before gathering them up and departing. Miko swallowed as she watched the minivan disappear down the road. She heard Mrs. Esquivel enter the room and then another woman followed her. The girl glanced over and swallowed. She could only assume the third woman was another aunt, one whose children were often over visiting the Esquivel's.

Mrs. Esquivel offered tea and June accepted. Miko took the cup offered her silently grateful for the warmth on her suddenly cold fingers. She flushed when she noted the older woman glance at the scars on her hands. Bitter resentment began to rise in the girl's throat at the thought that the women were sitting there judging her. She suddenly wanted to bolt to run for it. Why was she even here? She didn't have to explain herself to these people, but her darting eyes were suddenly caught by Abuelita's and Miko's fell to the floor suddenly ashamed.

"Where's Raf?" the girl suddenly blurted out unable to stand the polite nothings Nurse Darby was exchanging with the other women about the weather.

"Rafael is out with the other children working on my surprise Mother's Day party," Mrs. Esquivel explained.

"Surprise?" Miko asked.

"They surprise me every year," the woman answered with a grin.

"What did you tell him?" the girl demanded suddenly, earning looks of surprise from the younger two women but only a tired smile from the matriarch.

"I told Rafael that he has been skipping out on too many chores recently," Mrs. Esquivel responded calmly, understanding the underlying question, "and that he had to stay home and help out this weekend. Now, I am interested in who this Ms. Black was."

"As far as we can tell she was a private investigator hired by a criminal cartel to find Miko," June replied evenly.

"And your interest in all of this is?"

"Miko requested I stand for her as an interested party."

Abuelita nodded and snapped her fingers commandingly. Mrs. Esquivel nodded obediently.

"Whoever this woman was she made some serious accusations against you," the woman stated looking at Miko.

"What did she say? It's all lies!" the girl hissed automatically but June gently laid her hand on the trembling shoulders.

"Young lady," Raf's mother said calmly, "would you really have me repeat her lies for you to deny or would you rather simply save us all time and just tell me the truth from the start?"

Miko sighed and dropped her head. For the second time in as many days she steeled herself to retell the story. Perhaps it was because she was not as close to them, perhaps it was simply that she still felt somewhat numb from the first emotional wrenching but this time it was easier.

"I was a whore," she stated flatly, watching the tea leaves swirling in the cup. "It was the job I was born and raised for."

"Are you still a prostitute?"

The question caught her off guard and she glanced up at the third who Mrs. Esquivel had introduced as her sister Begonia, in surprise.

"No!" Miko snarled out, "and I never will be again! I ran away and it was me who testified at the trial that put the pimps away! Do you think I wanted to be a slave like that?"

"No," Mrs. Esquivel stated softly, "I do not think any woman does. But there are dangers you might carry with you."

"Hey! I'm clean," the girl snapped. "Ask Mrs. Darby if you don't believe me. I tested clear for all the nasty germs!"

"What of the criminals who held you prisoner?" the third woman asked. "Are they a threat now that they know where you are?"

Miko shifted uneasily and glanced at June guiltily remembering the attack on Jack. To her surprise it was the nurse who answered.

"The cartel has been taken care of. There was an international raid on their assets. The IJF partnered with the Red Cross and raided dozens of their brothels. They were attacked online and many of their assets frozen. The one individual most interested in Miko is badly injured and being shipped to a prison hospital in Indonesia. It is highly unlikely that anyone will be bothering Miko again."

"These cartels tend to have other resources to fall back on," Begonia said with a curious frown, "and they rebuild quickly."

A smug grin pulled at the corners of June's mouth as she sipped her tea.

"I cannot say anything to that officially," she almost purred. "I can only repeat. No one will be coming after Miko."

Begonia arched an eyebrow curiously but took the hint and let the question drop seemingly satisfied. Mrs. Esquivel now moved and knelt in front of Miko so they were eye to eye.

"And what about you?" she asked bluntly. "Are you a threat to Rafael?"

The girl stiffened and her eyes flashed.

"Raf is my friend," she hissed, "I would never do to him what was done to me! Never! I would never hurt a child!"

She would have gone on but June again rested a hand on her shoulder silencing her. Miko glanced at the nurse in confusion, but when she looked back to Mrs. Esquivel she saw the satisfied look in her eyes.

"I have nothing against you. I was only concerned for what was best for my son," the woman said reaching out to give her hand a squeeze. "Just as you were for your children."

Miko stiffened and gasped not noticing as the tea cup fell to the carpeted floor with a soft thump.

"How did you?" she demanded, and then spun on June furiously. "Did you tell them?"

"No Miko," Mrs. Esquivel drew the girl's attention back. "Abueltia has suspected for some time that you were one of us. The visit of the woman who called herself Black only confirmed it."

"One of you?" Miko asked in confusion.

"A mother," June said softly. "Miko, you need to understand. This isn't a trail. Mrs. Esquivel needed your word that there were certain things you would not do or say to Rafael, but I would not have brought you here just to be judged and scolded. If you want to you can leave and go back to the base. But we are here for you now."

"As the old saying goes; you have the right to remain silent," Begonia said with a smile, "but one of the greatest gifts of motherhood is joining the great sisterhood."

"But I'm not a mother. Not anymore…"

With a sad sigh Abuelita stood from her chair and walked over to the girl. She sat down beside her and rested one incredibly wrinkled brown hand on the smooth pink one. June wrapper her arms around Miko's shoulders and spoke earnestly.

"For what little time you had you loved your daughters. You were then and you will forever be their mother. Jack," June's voice caught and she took a steadying breath. "Jack was not my first child. I had a miscarriage before him."

Miko gaped at her in astonishment.

"As did I," Mrs. Esquivel interjected, drawing the girl's attention, "and Abuelita, and Sister Begonia. It is a dangerous thing to become a mother."

"It is said that one in every four pregnancies ends naturally stillborn," Begonia continued. "Counting in abortions forced like yours or otherwise you are in likely in a greater majority than those who were blessed to carry to term. Now sister, tell us your story, and if you wish we will share ours."

Her audience listened intently. However the three women seemed far less interested in the criminal details the bots had been. Instead they asked questions about her life, how she had been raised. The story dwelled far longer on her first pregnancy. The other women began to share their own experiences at that point; tales of morning sickness, something Miko had entirely missed out on, overly doting husbands, and older children who just didn't quite understand what was going on.

Miko had never felt so close to anyone before; surrounded by work worn hands. Sipping tea and eating food she didn't know the name of that seemed to magically appear whenever the plate was about to run low. They talked for hours like that. For the most part the youngest among them remained silent, just absorbing the love and compassion that was radiating around her. This was different than being with the Autobots. Here she might feel somewhat more judged, but they understood. This was driven in especially when Begonia began to speak.

Miko stiffened and blinked at her in confusion.

"Wait? You were an orphan? But I thought you were Raf's aunt?"

Mrs. Esquivel laughed heartily at that.

"No she is not my sister Begonia. She is Sister Begonia."

"You're a nun?" the girl asked skeptically. "Then where's your penguin get up?"

"My order does not make use of habits."

"So if you're not family why are you here?"

"My order is concerned with reaching out to the women injured by human trafficking. Sister Esquivel thought I might be able to offer you help, but it appears to me that your support system here is more than sufficient."

Miko smiled as she thought of the Bots, of June and Jack and Raf.

"Yeah. I got it pretty good. But wait? You had a miscarriage? How?"

"I was something else before I was a nun you know," the woman said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh yeah."

"In fact my story is much like your own. I will not burden you with the details as I am sure you head stories like it a hundred times, but my interest in helping the ladies of the night is more than academic."

The sun was beginning to dip towards the horizon and June stretched with a sigh.

"I need to prepare for my shift," she said.

"Very well, come again, Miko," Mrs. Esquivel leaned in and placed a fond kiss on her forehead.

"You bet!" the girl replied with a grin.

"Before you go may we pray with you?" Sister Begonia asked.

"I'm not Catholic," Miko responded hesitantly.

"That is fine."

Unsure of what to do but having the vague idea that she was supposed to bow her head, Miko looked at the floor and felt three powerful pairs of hands rest on her hair. Abuelita began with a soft prayer in a language the girl didn't recognize but was somehow hauntingly familiar. The circle of prayer shifted to Mrs. Esquivel and Miko was able to follow along as she invoked peace, love, and safety for the girl and her loved ones. Sister Begonia continued, somewhat to the girl's disappointment not in Latin but English. In the final group hug there was a warmth, a glow, that Miko could never remember experiencing before. It was with regret that she finally left the house and drove back to the base.

O

O

Jack's back was aching from hours of hard work, his arms were scratched by thorns from his wrists to his elbows, and he had jasper dust in places he didn't even want to think about.

"Relax partner," Arcee ordered from her position at the controls. "Your pacing is giving me a processor ache."

"Sorry," he muttered as he nervously watched the car pull into the silo. Miko his mother got out and moved towards the shows chatting.

"Hey," he called out shouldering the heavy backpack he was carrying with some effort.

The females turned to look at him curiously as he came loping towards them. He was a sight; covered in dust and grime and sporting more than a few new bruises.

"What have you been up to young man?" June asked in amusement.

"That's kind of a surprise," he said awkwardly, hand rising towards the back of his neck for the familiar rubbing gesture but being halted by the backpack. "For Miko."


	15. Mother's Day

**Dirty Little Secrets 15**

Mother's Day

A Transformers Prime Fanfiction

:**Warning**: Violence and sexual content, disturbing descriptions of abuse, human trafficking, death, and rape

**Also Warning: **Important spoilers for my other FanFic "Dying Embers"

Silence was the rule of the day on the bridge of the Nemesis. When their lord and master stood at the helm the troops wisely held their peace, not wanting to attract the attention of the powerful and capricious leader. The only noises was the flicking of servos over consuls and the faint beeping that seemed to always emanate from Soundwave.

Megatron surveyed his crew with satisfaction; his crew, his ship, his mission. The pleasant chain of thought was broken suddenly by something. His gaze flicked unnoticed around the bridge, finally coming to rest on Soundwave. The communications officer had made no move, made no noise; rather it was a sudden lack of noise that had drawn the tyrant's attention. The steady beeping had faded and the dark mech was standing stiffly. With a frown Megatron moved to stand over his soldier. Within seconds the smaller Decepticon relaxed. Soundwave did not turn to face his master, but rather sent a data packet directly over a narrow frequency. His superior accepted it without comment and returned to the center of the bridge to process it.

A look of confusion began to slowly spread over the scared faceplates as he analyzed the information. All of it was data gleaned from the primitive insects of this world. At first he wondered why Soundwave had even thought it worthy of his attention, but then the pattern began to emerge; reports of strange creatures wrecking destruction across the planet, creatures that sounded suspiciously like Autobots.

"Soundwave, maintain present course," Megatron growled.

He strode to the upper deck of the Nemesis and transformed into jet mode. The nearest location was mere moments away for him and he didn't even bother landing on the barren speck of rock. It was clear from the air that the damage to the human compound had been caused by Cybertronians. He could even clearly identify pedprint of Optimus, unmistakable to the tyrant after eons of fighting the Prime. A cluster of terrified humans crouched around a fire chattering uneasily. Similar sights met him at each of the locations he visited. The tyrant mused over the information as he slowly flew back to the Nemesis.

"So Brother," he murmured to himself, "your alliance with the insects on this planet grows weak does it?" but even as he posed the question the Decepticon knew that was not the answer.

From the information Soundwave had provided him with these were criminal organizations with few ties to the governments Optimus had allied with. While the humans may have requested the Prime's assistance in dealing with the criminals, never in their long battle across the stars had Megatron witnessed the Autobot leader willingly interfere in the governance of the worlds they interacted with. Still, the tyrant mused, they Autobots had never gotten so attached to their organic pets before either. To say the least this was an interesting development; one that required further study. Megatron ordered Soundwave to monitor the human communications network closely.

O

O

In the middle of the Autobot base Jack faced his mother and friend with a shy grin.

"A surprise for me?" Miko inquired alertly.

"Yes, I thought."

The young man was interrupted as the proximity alarms began to blare. Ratchet came out of the medbay growling and examined the readout.

"It's Fowler," he said a bit warily.

"Eh, don't stress it Doc Bot," Miko offered. "He probably just has some last minute paperwork for me or June to fill out."

"That is a possible explanation," Optimus's voice sounded as he and Bumblebee came out of the back storage area, but there was an odd tone in the statement, something firm, almost belligerent.

"Where's Bulk?" Miko demanded suddenly.

"Here Miko!"

"What were you doing in the medbay?" she demanded as he walked into the main silo.

"Oh Ratchet was patching up some scratches I got last night," the green mech stated dismissively.

"You tangled with Cons? Cool, where?"

"Uh," Bulkhead glanced around nervously. "Hey look Agent Fowler's here!"

"What?" Miko demanded suspiciously, but any further questions were forestalled by the elevator rumbling to a halt.

"Prime!" Fowler called out gleefully. "Hey I just stopped by to pick up a file I must have dropped when I was here yesterday. Seen it?"

Miko glared at the man suspiciously as Optimus dutifully handed over a manila envelope, tiny in his massive servos.

"What gives?" she whispered to Jack.

"I think Fowler wants to tell you himself."

Sure enough the agent was practically skipping down the stairs. The exorbitantly good mood was a bit unnerving Jack had to admit.

"Miko! I've got some great news for you. The coordinated international actions against the cartel were a success. Over ninety percent of their assets are frozen, there were dozens of successful busts by the IJF, and their American and Canadian operations have been completely shut down. For once the international laws have done it." The man pumped his fist enthusiastically at the end.

The girl rolled her eyes and snorted.

"That's great, really. But you know as good as I do that they are just going to regroup on their cashes."

"Funny thing about that," Fowler said with a fierce grin. "According to our best sources all of their cashes were destroyed in mysterious raids last night. No coherent reports of what happened but the estimates of damage are in the trillions."

"But I thought the cashes were all in untouchable territory," Miko said in confusion.

"Oh they are," Fowler stated unable to hide his smug grin completely. "Uncle Sam and his friends can't go anywhere near them. We have absolutely no idea who could have done this. It's a mystery all right!" At this point his grin was so wide it threatened to unhinge his jaw.

Miko glanced over at Optimus in astonishment. The red and blue mech was paying rapt attention to the monitor. Ratchet had disappeared entirely and she caught a glimpse of Bumblebee sneaking back into the storage area. Arcee was simply leaning against the wall not even bothering to hide her smirk. The girl turned her attention on Bulkhead. She opened her mouth to speak but the words seemed to catch at a knot in her throat.

"And about that rat Gunter," Fowler was continuing. "He was deported to West Kalimantan. After his plane landed the convoy taking him to the prison hospital was attacked. He was apparently captured by a rival cartel."

"So what happens now" June asked.

"Gunter belonged to the largest and most powerful cartel in the islands. We didn't shut them down completely by a long shot, but with the big shark's blood in the water so to speak all the little sharks are closing in. With luck they will all be weakened in the infighting, allowing the honest portion of the governments a chance to reassert the rule of law. Everything that's going on now; there is no way anyone's going to be interested in finding Miko. For you," Fowler looked her straight in the eyes and smiled, "this is over Miko. You are safe."

Bulkhead let out a laugh and swept the girl up into a hug.

"Did ya hear that Miko!"

"Yeah!" she laughed along with him as the mech spun her around. "This is, this is…I'm finally free," she whispered into his broad chest plates. "Why do you smell like the beach?"

"Um, gotta go get something from the back," the mech said quickly setting the girl down. "Didn't Jack want to show you something?"

"That's right," the girl said suddenly remembering. "My surprise!"

"Optimus?" Jack called out hefting his backpack and moving towards the groundbridge.

The Prime nodded and activated the swirling green portal. Miko pointed two fingers at her eyes and then a Bulkhead with a smirk, letting him know he wasn't getting off that easy before following Jack through the event horizon.

"Agent Fowler," Optimus started, "the women we encountered on the island that were evacuated by your navy?"

"The SEALs turned them over to the local IJF branch jus t a few hours ago Prime," Fowler assured him. "After making sure they had a hot meal and a good night's rest. They will be given medical attention and if they want training for a real job and a new life."

"That's good to hear," Bulkhead murmured an image of the frightened girl rising before his optics. "Real good."

O

O

They came out in a small clearing on a high plateau. June followed them through with a bucket of gardening tools she had acquired from somewhere. The setting sun cast long shadows and a small spring glowed gold in the light.

"This is the memorial," the girl said as she recognized the place.

"Yes," Jack said softly as he moved towards one end of the clearing.

Miko followed him silently. Tucked under a beautiful deep red fen were three golden colored jasper headstones. A name and date were carved into each one with Cybertronian script underneath. Jack knelt down on one knee and pulled off his back pack. His fingers traced the three names for a moment before her turned to the girl. There was a deep sadness in his eyes and he seemed somehow older.

"If you don't want to do this here or now I understand," he started softly, "and I hope I'm not being presumptuous, but I made these. Ratchet loaned me his line welders."

The raven haired youth reached into the bag and with a grunt pulled out a dark red block of Jasper. Black veins spiraled across the semi-precious stone interspaced with silvery threads.

Miko let out a small pained cry and reached out to run her fingers over the words etched in the surface.

_Natsuki Nakadai_

_Beloved Daughter and Sister_

_2010 _

_Forever Her Mother's Hope_

"Jack," she whispered water pooling in her eyes.

"I have another for Hikari. If you want, I was planning to set them by the sparklings' stones," the young man stated hesitantly, "but they can go anywhere really."

The girl let out a laugh through the tears and reached out to grasp his work damaged hands.

"What mom wouldn't want her kids to have such wonderful friends?" she whispered. "But how could you afford these?"

"The mine manages is a friend of Mom's. He let me dig through the slag pile."

"That huge pile of scrap? It must have taken you forever to find these."

Miko suddenly glanced down at Jack's hands as understanding hit her. The slag pile at the main jasper mine was off limits for a reason. There were nice pieces of small stone in it but it could shift and slide at any moment. Fresh bruises and scratches covered the young man's hands; one fingernail was turning purple where it had no doubt been smashed between two rocks. In order to find two matched stones of this size Jack must have been on the shifting mass for hours.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Jack smiled and drew out the second stone.

_Hikari Nakadai_

_Beloved Daughter and Sister_

_2010 _

_Forever Her Mother's Light_

The two of them spent some time arranging the blocks next to the lighter colored three. The girl knew this couldn't be easy for him. His own pain was still fresh. By the time he was done his own tears were mingling with Miko's in the sandy soil.

"I was so jealous," Miko suddenly whispered as she sat back on her knees.

"What?" Jack asked, wiping his forehead.

"At first, before I knew that the sparklings weren't going to make it. I was so jealous. They weren't even yours, you didn't even take the risk of getting pregnant, and yet you got to be a parent. I was nice for the sparklings sake but those first days I resented you so bad." Jack was giving the girl his full attention now and she continued without looking up. "After Optimus told Raf and me. I, I wanted to tell you so bad, to let you know I understood, that you weren't alone, but I was afraid. There was nothing shameful about how you got your kids, but mine," a choked sob escaped her and Jack had to fight down a wave of rage.

He reached out to grip her shoulders and before he realized what he was doing he was holding her tightly to his chest. She clung to him and wept silently.

"Miko you had nothing to be ashamed of; not from before I met you and not from when the sparklings died"

"I didn't want to lose what we had. I didn't want our friendship to change."

"Life is change Miko, and a friendship is a living thing. I am not the same person I was before I loved and lost Skyfire, Cometflare, and Stormbreaker. You are not the same person you were before your two daughters. I hope we are both better for the trials we survived." He pulled back a bit and gently reached up his thumb to brush away the tears that were spilling down her cheeks. "Our friendship can never again be what it was before, but it can grow into something better. I thought I knew you before, I thought I understood where you came from, but I was so very wrong. I may never truly understand the things that shaped you and the things that we don't share but now we both know the joy and grief we do share. I do understand what it is to feel a life you are responsible for end and we can be there for each other when the pain returns."

Miko nodded in understanding, unable to speak. The voice was that of her young friend, but in it there was something that reminded her powerfully of Optimus and for a moment she felt as safe as if it were the mighty Prime holding her. Jack leaned forward and for a time the two simply rested there with foreheads lightly touching. A soft sound finally drew their attention and they turned to see June standing over them with a hand full of earth hosting a pretty pink flower with round, dark green leaves and a bucket of water beside her.

"Pussytoes," Jack said to Miko, "to plant between the stones."

The girl nodded and the three of them silently planted the small flowers.

"Why are they called Pussytoes?" Miko asked as she fingered the silky pink petals.

"When they go to seed they form little round heads," June explained. "They look and feel like kitten toes."

"Will I need to come water them?"

"No," Jack put in. "They are native to the area so just a little water now and they will be good for the rest of their lives."

"Did you plant that?" she asked pointing to the overarching red fern.

"No," Jack replied with a frown. "That's a mystery. We didn't plant it and it is not in any native plant book I have been able to find, but it is more beautiful than any of the flowers we did plant and seems to thrive here. And speaking of flowers," he continued digging back into his pack. "I have something here for you."

He pulled out a large yellow rose. It wasn't a perfect hothouse flower; rather it looked like it came from a personal garden. The petals were loose and the ones on the edges bore browning spots and even a few holes, but the scent seemed to fill the entire clearing. Instead of a long ramrod straight stem the amber head sat atop a crooked and curving green base. There, halfway down, almost hidden by the leaves that surrounded them protectively, were two unopened buds one markedly larger than the other.

"Happy Mother's Day Miko."


End file.
